A Day In The Life
by Love-Me-Some-Pie
Summary: Tony Stark decides he wants to adopt...a child. So when he meets Margo, a violet eyed little six year old, he doesn't hesitate to adopt her. How exactly does Tony deal with his hectic life and his new daughter? Just a bunch of drabbles about a day in the life of Tony Stark and his daughter Margo. Reviews are love!
1. Day One

Tony Stark opens the door to his home and allows the small child behind him to walk in first. He honestly doesn't know what he's thinking, this is a child for God's sake, he can barely take care of himself, can he really take care of a child too? When he told Pepper about his idea she'd smiled and said she thought it'd be good for Tony to have to take responsibility for something other than himself (and he doesn't take responsibility for that), and Tony agreed, it could be good for him.

So the day after he'd told Pepper his wonderful idea, he went to the closest Adoption Agency and looked into adopting a child. After putting in an application of sorts multiple people wanted to talk to him about why he wanted to adopt and what not, he could do that part. That was the easy part of the adoption. The hard part was actually finding a child to adopt.

The moment she walked into the room Tony knew right then that she was the child he wanted to adopt. She was blinking up at him with those huge shimmering violet eyes, and he just knew that this was going to be his new baby girl. When the Adoption Agency agent introduced him to Margo (the little girl with the violet eyes), he can honestly say he wanted to protect little Margo, wanted to love her and keep her safe.

Margo pulls on Tony's pants, pulling the billionaire out of his thoughts. "What is it Margo?" Tony questions, smiling when Margo smiles at him.

"What are you thinking about Daddy?" She asks, eyes bright and smiling.

Tony still isn't use to being called 'Daddy', but he's positive he'll get use to it. "Nothing Princess, just thinking about how I met my Princess."

Margo smiles at Tony and starts wandering around the house. Intrigued by every little detail of everything in the house. She panics and runs behind Tony when JARVIS asks Tony what a little girl is doing in the house.

Tony smiles, an honest smile not one of those fake ones he gives the press, and knows that this little girl is going to be good for him.


	2. Sunday

*Age 8*

"Daddy?" Margo yells, walking down the steps from her room. "Daddy?" She peeks her head into the kitchen, seeing Tony standing at the stove attempting to flip something. "Dad?"

"Good morning Princess." Tony smiles at his daughter briefly before turning back to his pancakes? If that messy flat thing can be called that. Tony hums to himself as he slides one of the messy flat things on a plate, and then two more on another plate. He turns, both plates in hand, and sets one in front of his daughter while he sets the other in front of himself. "Breakfast is ready."

Margo's nose wrinkles in disgust. "What is this?"

Even after two years Margo still asks him what it is every time he cooks. "It's pancakes, what we have had for breakfast every other Sunday morning since you came to live with me."

"Oh. It doesn't look like pancakes." Margo mumbles, poking at the mushy flatcake on her plate.

Tony rolls his eyes, she's only been here two years are she's already picking up his smartass attitude. "I promise it's pancakes, I followed the recipe and everything this time!"

Margo giggles as she cuts into the pancake on her plate and takes a bit. A millisecond later the piece of pancake is back on the plate and Margo is scrubbing her tongue with her napkin.

Tony raises an eyebrow and cuts into his own breakfast. He places the mushy substance in his mouth and spits it out a second later. Margo was right, these pancakes do taste bad. "On second thought," Tony says as he scraps both plates of breakfast into the garbage can. "How about we go out for breakfast?"

Margo grins, this has happened every Sunday since she moved in. Tony would attempt to make her pancakes, said pancakes would be awful and then they'd go out for breakfast. "Can we go to IHop?"

Tony nods. "Of course we can!"

"Can we invite Pepper?" Margo asks, hopeful, she really likes Pepper.

"JARVIS, get Pepper on the phone." Tony says, grabbing his jacket and sending Margo to go fetch her own.

"Yes, Sir."

There are a few rings and a female voice can be heard throughout the room. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Hello Miss Potts. Margo and I are going out for breakfast and we were wondering if you'd like to accompany us?" Tony says as he helps Margo put on her jacket, fixing the collar when she turns to face him.

"I'd love to join you." Pepper answers. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"You'll be there to pick you up in five. Goodbye Pepper."

"Goodbye Tony." And then the room is quiet except for the rustling of Margo trying to put her sneakers on.

"Ready to go get Pepper?" Tony questions as he grabs his car keys, grabbing Margo's hand and leading her to the garage.

"Yes!" Margo says happily as she follows Tony, giant smile on her lips.

This happens every Sunday; Tony attempts to make breakfast, breakfast turns out bad, they decide to go out for breakfast (always to IHop), and then they invite Pepper. It's an every Sunday thing, but then again, it wouldn't be Sunday without it.


	3. Forget

**First things first, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys have actually mentioned things to me that I have planned out for later chapters! I wasn't too sure if this story was going to turn out the way I wanted, but with reviews like this, I must be doing something right! **

**Much love to you readers for your reviews and critics! **

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 9*

Tony knows something is wrong, he can feel it, almost like he's forgetting something. He checks the clock hanging on the wall in his lab, 3:15 in the afternoon, what could he possible be forgetting? He checks a calendar next, it's Thursday, nothing special about it, just another Thursday. Tony taps his foot in desperation, what on earth is he forgetting? This is going to eat at him until he figures out exactly what's wrong. Then it hits him, it must be Pepper's birthday! Tony shakes his head. "Pepper's birthday was last month."

Tony lays his forgotten project down on the lab table as he walks up the steps and into the living room. "If it's not Pepper's birthday, when what is it? Oh God it's Margo's birthday! How could I possibly forget my own child's birthday!" Tony frantically runs around the house, grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet. Before another thought crosses his mind. "No...Margo's birthday is in November." He taps his foot again, speaking of Margo where is she?

Tony heads to the girl's room, figuring she's been sitting in there since she got home from school. Tony quietly knocks on the door. "Margo, Princess, you in there?" There's no answer and Tony pushes the door open, finding no Margo inside. If she isn't in her room, maybe she is in the kitchen. Bounding back down the steps he walks into the kitchen, searching every nook and cranny for his daughter. Nope, she isn't in there either. In a last attempt to find his child WITHOUT calling for help, he searches under the couch. Sure there were a few dust bunnies under it, but definitely no Margo.

"JARVIS, where's Margo? Did Pepper take her to the park or something?"

"No, Sir. Miss Margo's still at school." The AI replies.

Tony's eyes narrow. "Why is she still at school?" And before the AI can reply he panics. "It's my day to pick her up from school, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir. Miss Pepper is picking her up tomorrow."

Tony runs as fast as humanly possible to his car, he KNEW he was forgetting something, and all be damned if it wasn't the most important thing in the world to forget. He glances at his phone, 3:55 p.m., if he speeds (like REALLY REALLY speeds) he can make it to the Elementary school by 4:05 (not that getting there now is going to make him look like any less of a jerk). What kind of father forgets to pick his daughter up from school? In his defense it's been a rather long day and all he really wants to do is sleep for the next twenty-four hours.

By the time Tony makes it to Margo's Elementary school it's 4:07 (a cop stopped him on the way there for speeding) and he sees the little girl sitting out front on a bench all by herself. Tony stops the car and smiles at Margo as she walks up to the car. "Princess, how was school?"

Margo doesn't utter a single word as she places her school bag in the front seat as she hops in the back. As soon as the door slams shut Tony peels out of the parking lot as fast as he can.

"Princess," Tony tries again, wondering just how mad Margo is at him. "Daddy's sorry he forgot you at school."

The only response Tony gets is a grunt from the girl, indicating she'd at least heard him. Upon hearing the grunt Tony sighs, that grunt means that Margo will ignore him until tomorrow morning, that's always what that grunt means.

If Tony was completely honest with himself (which is isn't very often), Margo has a right to be angry at him, after all this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Sure, he's always late picking her up from school, but he's never been THIS late before. He needs to start having JARVIS remind him of these things.

Upon hearing the car door slam again Tony sighs, this was definitely one of the worst things to forget.


	4. Shoot

*Age 7*

"Uncle Clint!" Margo yells, running towards the archer. Tony has somehow managed to get Margo to call every male in The Avengers "Uncle" while the few females were "Aunts". "Look what I got for my birthday!" She holds her new Nerf gun out to her "Uncle". "Daddy got it for me but I can't figure out how to shoot it, could you show me?"

Clint grins slyly, not only would he teach her how to shoot the Nerf gun, he's got the perfect target in mind. "Sure Margo, I'll teach you how to shoot it."

Margo smiles and fumbles with the too big gun, almost dropping it. "Thank you Uncle Clint."

Clint has somehow managed to get himself and Margo tucked away in a very hidden place in Tony's lab. Clint figures if he's going to teach the young Stark how to shoot, he might as well teach her how to shoot at her Dad while she's hidden from view.

Margo blinks up at Clint, holding the gun in an awkward fashion. "Is this right Uncle Clint?"

Clint grins and shifts the gun slightly in the little girls hands. He pats her head once he's got the gun right and then he shushes her quietly, he can hear Tony coming down the steps to enter the lab.

Tony Stark enters his lab, completely unsuspecting of any hidden threats in said lab. He hums to himself as he turns on his music, moving to work on upgrades to his Iron Man suit. Music starts blaring and Tony begins his work.

"Ready." Clint whispers, helping Margo steady the gun. "Aim." He helps her aim the gun right square in Tony's face, telling her the perfect way to aim. "Fire." He whispers the last word and Margo's little finger pulls the trigger.

Tony's still humming to himself when someone hits him in the side of the face. "What the...?" He mumbles, plucking the Nerf dart off of his face. He twirls the dart between his fingers as he glances around the lab, no on was there. He sits the dart down on the table and continues his work.

Clint lets Margo aim by herself this time, but he immediately regrets it when the small yellow dart goes flying through the room and knocks something important looking over. Tony grumbles something about taking a certain little girls dart gun from her as he sits the important looking thing back up and sits back at his table. Clint grins and helps Margo steady her gun again, this was becoming WAY too fun for him.

"Ready." Margo mumbles as her Uncle helps her steady the gun.

"Aim." Clint mumbles letting Margo aim.

"Fire." Margo giggles out quietly, pulling the trigger and letting the Nerf bullet fly away from the gun.

Tony jumps slightly when another Nerf bullet hits his face. He scowls, this is the third damn bullet that's disturbed him from his work. He twitches and sits this bullet next to the other two, still wondering where this aassassin was shooting from.

Margo only has one bullet left, so this one has to count and she tells Clint this. "I want to shoot him right between the eyes."

Clint grins and laughs lightly, helping Margo steady her gun again. "Ready."

Margo lines up the gun with her fathers forehead. "Aim."

"Fire."

Margo shoots the gun and grins instantly, hoping her bullet lands in the place she wants it to.

"Jesus!" Tony mumbles as another dart hits him between the eyes. "Where do these damn things keep coming from?" He sees movement out the corner of his eyes and scowls when he sees Clint and Margo, Nerf gun clutched between her tiny hands.

"Run!" Margo yells as Tony gets up from his seat behind the lab table. She grabs Clint's hand and they both basically jump up the steps. Margo giggles happily as they run down the hall, away from Tony even more.

Tony glares at the darts sitting at his lab table. He needs to remember to kick Clint's ass for teaching Margo how to shoot.


	5. Crying

*Age 6*

This can't be happening, this can't be happening, oh my God this is happening. Tony's panicking, scratch that he's freaking out, he's beyond freaking out.

"Margo, Princess, what's wrong? C'mon Princess, tell Daddy what's wrong." Tony begs the little girl. One minute everything was fine and the next she'd erupted into tears and Tony has NO idea what to do. He'd left her alone for forty-five seconds, only forty-five (he counted). Before that forty-five seconds she was fine, giggling happily as she played with some of her toys on the coffee table, after that forty-five seconds she had started balling her eyes out and Tony can't figure out for the life of him what had happened.

Margo continues to cry, long streams of tears running down her face, and the sight alone breaks Tony's heart. Tony pushes some hair away from his daughters face, and brushes the tears away with his thumbs. Tony still has no idea what to do because Pepper's out of town on a super important business trip so he can't call her. Part of the great Tony Stark wants to do this himself, show Pepper that he has what it takes to be an excellent Father, after all he is Tony Stark and he does love to prove others wrong.

A shrill cry comes from the crying girl in front of him and Tony panics again, what should he do? What should he do?

"If you stop crying Daddy'll buy you anything you want." Tony offers, voice pleading that maybe, just maybe she'll stop. Unfortunately Margo continues to cry and Tony tries the next thing that comes to mind. "I'll buy you a pony Margo, I know how much you love ponies." It's true, Margo loves ponies quite a bit but even the promise of her own pony doesn't do anything to the crying mess in front of the genius.

Tony seats himself next to his daughter, pulling the small child into his lap and cradling her in his arms. "Hey, no need to cry." Tony cooed in her ear, arms wrapping tight around her. He has no idea what possessed him, but whatever had, it worked. Tony began to softly sing into Margo's ear, rocking the child back and forth as he did. "I could lie awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping. Well you're far away and dreaming." Tony feels Margo begin to relax, the stream of tears no longer running down her face. Tony kisses her cheek and continues to sing. "I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. And just stay here lost in this moment forever. Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."

Moments after he's done singing Tony hears soft snores coming from Margo and he smiles, kissing the top of her head. Tony lifts Margo in his arms and places her on the couch, laying a blanket over her and tucking her favorite teddy bear beside her. Tony places one last kiss to Margo's head as he heads to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Tony yawns and thanks God for finally letting Margo stop crying, and prays that that never happens again, because the sight of her crying broke his heart.


	6. Father's Day

**I couldn't resist doing a Father's Day one, it was just too cute to pass up! Enjoy Tony Stark's first Father's Day!**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 6*

Margo Stark yawns as she quietly gets out of bed, she glances at the clock and yawns again, it's 6:00 in the morning. Her hands rub her eyes as she walks down the steps and into the kitchen.

She looks around, searching for something to stand on. She grabs a chair near the table and pulls it over to the counter. She climbs on the chair and grabs a bowl out of the cabinet. She jumps back down off the chair, bowl still in hand, and she walks over to the refrigerator.

"Miss Margo what are you doing?" JARVIS asks.

Margo jumps, almost dropping her bowl. "Shhh JARVIS. I'm making Daddy his Father's Day present."

JARVIS never replies and Margo continues on her journey to the refrigerator. She opens the large silver appliance and searches for the familiar yellow jug. Once her eyes land on the yellow jug she struggles to keep her hold on the bowl and grab the jug. Margo sighs and places the bowl down on the table, then going over and grabbing the milk. She thinks for a moment before going over to another cabinet (pulling the chair up near the cabinet) and grabs a box of Cocoa Puffs from said cabinet. She jumps down off her chair again and places the box next to the bowl and milk.

"JARVIS, does Daddy like Cocoa Puffs?" Margo asks, she's never seen Tony eat them before.

"I'm sure he'll like anything you make him Miss." The AI replies.

Margo smiles and goes back over to the table, getting right to work on her cereal. She wants to make something besides cereal, but she's six, it's the only thing she knows how to make.

She pours the Cocoa Puffs in the bowl (probably more than necessary), then pours some milk in afterwards, splashing the white liquid all over the counter.

The six year old goes over to another cabinet (pulling her trusty chair behind her), and grabs a glass. She takes the glass back to the table and pours some milk in it.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss?"

"How am I suppose to get this upstairs to Daddy?" Margo asks, pondering on how she's suppose to carry a bowl, a glass and climb up the steps all at once.

"May I suggest a tray Miss?"

Margo's face lights up and she grabs a tray. "Thank you JARVIS!" She places all her items on the tray and heads towards Tony's room.

At the first step she wobbles a bit, almost dropping the entire tray, but by the last step she's perfectly stable.

The six year old sticks her head into her Father's room. "Daddy?" She whispers. Only to hear a groan in response. "Daddy?" She walks into the room, holding the tray in her hands.

Tony blinks awake, this is the first time in a week he's slept properly, what on earth does his daughter want? "What Princess?"

Margo sits the tray of breakfast on her father's lap, smiling up at him.

"Cereal?" Tony questions, looking at the bowl of the sugary cereal.

Margo nods. "I would've made you something else, but I'm only six, cereal is the best I can do."

Tony nods and takes a bite of his breakfast. "What's this for?"

"It's part of your Father's Day present! Happy Father's Day!" Margo giggles out, hugging Tony.

Tony hugs the little girl back, to be completely honest, he'd forgotten about Father's Day. "Thank you Princess."

"Oh yeah!" Margo pulls a necklace out of her pocket and hands it to Tony. "I made this for you in school the other day."

Tony smiles and puts the necklace on and pats the spot next to him. "C'mon we're going to eat this wonderful breakfast together." Margo climbs up next to Tony and snuggles into his side. "Open." He says as he places the spoon near her mouth. Tony smiles, there is absolutely no other way he wants to spend his Father's Day, this is perfect.


	7. Vacation

*Age 13*

Margo frowns at the sight of her dad on his cell phone, this is their vacation, he shouldn't be on his phone. He promised he wouldn't even bring the stupid thing.

"Dad!" Margo whines from her spot in the resort pool. "You promised you wouldn't bring your phone!"

Tony glances at Margo and places his finger on his lips, indicating for her to hush. Margo groans, her dad's been too into work lately for them to actually spend any family time together; when Margo had mentioned this family time to Tony he'd laughed and said "we spend all kinds of time together", which was a lie. He's been so into his work recently he's barely even spoken to Margo, which is why she proposed a family (strictly her and Tony) vacation. Margo's off school for a week and her dad's been needing a break, which is how they ended up in some fancy resort in the Florida Keys.

"Daddy." Margo whines again once Tony is off his phone. "You promised you wouldn't bring your phone."

"I know Princess, but it was an important business call." Tony reassures his daughter.

Margo rolls her eyes, a habit that's getting more annoying than Tony would like, and mumbles. "Every call is an important business call."

Tony narrows his eyes at Margo, something he rarely ever does. "Stop rolling your eyes young lady! You know how much I hate it." Margo rolls her eyes again and Tony grits his teeth, the older she gets the more she turns into Tony (smartass attitude and all). "Dammit Margo stop!" Tony's trying his hardest to not yell at his daughter in front of the few people that are actually at the pool (most of the guests are at the beaches). Margo's eyes narrow and she swims away from Tony and to the other side of the pool. "Margo Evangeline Stark! You DO NOT walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Tony can see Margo visibly flinch at the use of her middle name.

Margo turns slightly to look at Tony, grinning cheekily at him. "I'm not walking Dad, I'm swimming."

Tony glares at his daughter but says nothing else, right now is not the time or the place for their arguing.

"Margo, Princess, it's time to get out of the pool we've got dinner plans at 7:30 and we both have to shower." That's the first sentence Tony's said to Margo in over two hours.

"No." Margo says, continuing to lounge in the now empty pool.

Tony stops in his tracks and turns to Margo, what did she just say? "Excuse me?"

"No." Margo repeats. "I don't want to go."

Tony rubs his temples and sighs, what's got Margo acting like this? And that's when Tony realizes that Margo is thirteen, she's a teenager, teenagers act like this. Tony groans at the realization that he's got another seven or so years to deal with this. "Fine." Tony barks at Margo. "We don't have to go to dinner, but you're still getting out of the pool."

Tony doesn't like being like this with Margo, but this is part of being a parent. Pepper's set him down multiple times and explained to him the line where best friend stops and Father begins, this is one of those times where he needs to be a Dad.

"I don't want to." Margo repeats again, standing straight in the pool and glaring at her father.

Tony's thankful all the other residents of the pool are gone. "I don't care, you're getting out."

"Make me."

"Margo." Tony warns, voice stern. "Get out of the pool."

"Still not doing it Dad." Margo replies lazily swimming around.

"That's it!" Tony yells, and once again he's thankful no one is around. He grabs Margo's arm (she was a little closer to him than she realized) and yanks her out of the pool.

"Hey!" Margo yells, obviously annoyed with her father.

"Don't 'Hey!' me young lady." Tony shoves a towel in Margo's hands. "C'mon Margo, we're going back to our room."

Tony nor Margo say a word to each other the remainder of the night, they even went to dinner without saying a word.

Margo pulls on her pajamas, glancing around the flat, because what they ware staying in really can't be considered a room, it was more like an apartment. She sees Tony laying on the couch, flipping through TV stations. If she doesn't say it now, she won't say it at all. Margo walks up to the couch, standing awkwardly next to Tony.

"Daddy?" She questions. Tony doesn't glance up from the TV, he just hums in acknowledgement. The worst punishment Tony can give her is ignoring her, or rather just not looking at her, it drives Margo nuts. "Daddy...I wanted to apologize."

"For?" Tony asks, he glances at Margo out the corner of his eye, but not enough for her to notice.

Margo looks at her feet. "Acting like a spoiled little brat."

Tony smirks slightly, at least she knew what she did. "Right." Is all he says though, not another word more.

"That's it?" Margo asks. "That's all I get? Not even an 'apology accepted' just 'right'?"

Tony finally glances up from the TV and looks Margo straight in the eye. "I forgave you the moment I yanked you out of the pool, hell I forgave you the moment you started the argument. That doesn't change the fact that I'm disappointed in you, that'll take a little time to get over." Once Tony says his piece, he turns his attention back to the TV.

Margo sighs and walks back to her bedroom. She sits on the bed and brings her knees to her chest, tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to..." She mumbles, wiping away the few tears that run down her face. "I really really didn't mean to disappoint you." She's knows Tony can't hear her as she cries, or as she mumbles, but it helps her feel better. Some vacation this is turning out to be.


	8. Come Back

*Age 10*

These are the moments that got to him, the moments he knew he really might not come back. Every time he leaves in that damn suit he can't help but think what would happen to his little Princess if he didn't come back. He use to not worry, he didn't have a family then though, now he has one and all he does is worry. He can't stand the thought of leaving Margo alone, it breaks his heart, but what can he do? He's a superhero, but it's moments like these that make him want to stop, sometimes.

"Daddy?" Margo questions, reaching up to the Iron Man in front of her. "Daddy are you going to come back?"

The look on _his _Princesses face, that look alone makes him want to take off the suit, scoop his daughter up in his arms and hold her, because she looks that broken. "Princess," Tony whispers, bending down. "I'm going to come back, I always do. You're Dad is the best at what he does." Tony will never admit this, but his voice cracks. His voice cracks on that first sentence because, truth is, Tony has no idea if he'll be back.

"Are you sure?" Margo asks again, eyes begging for an answer.

Pepper is there now, she's going to watch Margo until Tony comes back. Pepper's hands rest of the ten year olds shoulders as she tries to direct her away from Tony. "C'mon Margo, lets go make dinner. We'll fix your favorite."

Tony's iron hand comes to rest on Margo's head gently. "I'll be back before bed time." And then he's gone, flying off into the distance.

Margo watches him for a moment, only a moment, because in that same moment he's gone. She glances up at Pepper, a frown on her lips. "He will be back, won't he?"

Pepper nods, smiling (a fake smile) at Margo. "I'm sure he'll be back. The line of work Tony is in may be dangerous, but he's always come back."

Margo nods and follows Pepper, ready to fix her favorite dinner. She still can't help the thought in the back of her mind, the thought that maybe, just maybe, her Dad won't be there when she wakes up.

~Later~

Tony slowly pushes the door to his daughter's room open, peering inside to see Margo snuggled up beneath red and gold blankets. He walks over slowly, running his fingers through soft hair. "I came back Princess." He places a kiss to her forehead and walks back out of the room. He smiles slightly, he knew he'd come back.


	9. Play

**Here's a fun fact for my readers: We actually did the play mentioned in this chapter at my school. I must say it was quite enjoyable, doing the play that is. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. Special story to the first person who guesses the play! :)**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 14*

Tony glances at his watch, this meeting needs to hurry the hell up. He has exactly an hour to drive back to his house, shower, change and then head to Margo's high school. His daughter is one of the leads in the school play and he'll be damned before he misses this, there's no way in hell he's going to miss this.

"Now if you'll turn to the next page..." Tony blocks the rest of the sentence out and flips the page on the report in front of him. He glances at his watch again, now he's got fifty minutes. He glances up at the man speaking , he needs to hurry up. He skims the page one more time before standing up.

"As fun as this meeting has been, I'm late for a very important date. I'll have Pepper feel me in later." Tony announces as he leaves the conference room. He glances at his watch forty-five minutes to go.

Tony grabs his phone, dialing a number. "Hey there Cap! Did you forget about Margo's play tonight?"

"No Tony, I didn't forget. I'm actually on my way to the school now." Steve replies.

Tony nods, even though Steve can't see him and rushes to the elevator, he glances at his watch again, he's still got time. "Good. Could you call everybody else and ask if they forgot? I just want this night to be perfect for Margo."

"Clint and Natasha are headed to the school now, Bruce said he'd be slightly late he got held up at the office, and Thor...well Thor's riding with Clint and Natasha." Steve explains. "Where are you Tony?"

Tony rushes out of the elevator, dropping his briefcase (which he doesn't remember even carrying), and running back to get it. "I'm still at the office, I'm headed to my car now." Tony rushes out the front door of the building, rushing towards his car. "I'm like a minute away from my car."

"Still at the office?" Steve's voice sounds surprised. "Tony, the play starts in five minutes."

Tony stops dead in his tracks. "Five minutes? What time is it?"

"It's 7:25 Tony, the play starts at 7:30."

"7:25?" Tony glances at his watch, was it set wrong? He taps the glass face and frowns. "Well, my watch is set wrong AND it's stopped working."

"Now you've got two minutes Tony. I see Clint, Natasha and Thor. Get here soon Tony." Steve says, line going dead.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony grumbles as he jumps in his car, peeling out like a bat out of hell. He has two minutes and Margo's school is fifteen minutes from his office. How is his Princess going to feel when she looks out into the audience and sees everyone of her "family" members but not her own father? "JARVIS, call Margo."

"Yes, Sir." The AI replies. The call goes straight to voicemail. "Shall I hang up or do you want to leave a message?"

"No, no message." Tony mumbles as he pulls over to a flower shop. Running inside he smiles at the young lady at the counter. "Hello Beautiful." He says, winking at the young lady.

She smiles and giggles slightly. "How can I help you Sir?"

"Well, you could help me by going on a da-" Tony stops mid-sentence, something he never does. He's in this flower shop for a reason, he's picking up his daughter flowers. He blinks before shaking his head and coughing. "Yes, I need a dozen pink roses, please."

The young lady looks slightly sad, but moves to get the roses all the same. "These for someone special, Sir?"

Tony nods and smiles. "My daughter actually. She's in the school play, one of the leads actually. Something about cutting loose and dancing." Tony shrugs, he can't remember the name of the play.

"Here you go Sir." The lady hands Tony the roses.

Tony throws some money down on the counter and rushes back to his car, now he's officially four minutes late to his Princesses performance.

Margo steps out onto the stage, biting her lip slightly and glancing into the audience, no Tony. Everyone else was there, all smiling at her, but her Dad wasn't there. She sighs slightly before saying her line. "Daddy, Rusty and the girls are going to Burger Blast, can I go?"

"Be home at ten."

"Thanks Daddy!" Margo hugs her fellow classmate before turning and exiting to stage left.

Tony pulls into a parking spot, he's officially fifteen minutes late to his daughters performance. He sighs and rushes towards the school building, buying a VIP ticket (whatever the hell that is) and heading to his front row seat next to Steve.

Margo walks back out on stage for the school scene of the play when she sees Tony, he was late, but he had made it. She momentarily forgets her line before remembering.

**LATER**

Everyone is taking their bows now and Tony grins happily when he sees Margo. The entire first row (which consists of Steve, himself, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor) erupts into cheers, clapping happily, and whistling for the girl. Margo blushes slightly and bows with her partner, Ren, Tony thinks his characters name is.

After the show Margo comes out from back stage, out of costume, as she walks up to her family. She hugs Tony first. "You made it! I was worried you wouldn't."

Tony scoffs, and holds out the roses to his Princess. "Sure, I was a little late, like always, but I would not have missed this for the world. You did wonderfully tonight Princess."

Margo smiles and takes the roses. "Thanks Dad." She turns to everyone else, they're about the only one's left in the theater by now. "Did you guys enjoy the show?"

"It was quite wonderful!" Thor booms.

Margo giggles. "Thanks for coming guys."

Natasha smiles at Margo, placing her hand on her shoulder. "None of us would've missed this for the world."

Margo grins and walks out with her family, this night couldn't get any more perfect.


	10. Science Project

**I'm reading ****Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**** for my senior English class. It's hard to believe I'm already a senior, seems like yesterday I signed up for my fanfic account and posted my first fic (I signed up for this site the summer before my Freshman year). Time flies. **

**Anyway, I usually post chapters between midnight and four in the morning, but today I decided to change things up a little. That, and I really needed a break from reading. **

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 12*

Margo groans as she unlocks the door to her house, it's been a long day at school. She places her bag next to the door and looks around, no sign of her Dad.

"JARVIS," She calls. "Is Dad home?"

"No Miss, he's out with one of his lady friends." The English voiced AI replies.

Margo groans again, who is suppose to help her with her science project now? She has until Friday to come up with a decent science project, curse her teacher for only giving her a week. Or maybe she's had longer than a week and she just doesn't remember her teacher mentioning it. "Any idea when Daddy'll be back JARVIS?"

"No Miss, anything you need?"

"Someone to help me with my science project. I've got until Friday and I have absolutely no ideas."

"Dr. Banner is down in the lab Miss, maybe he'll help you with your science project."

Margo grins, JARVIS has absolutely wonderful ideas sometimes. "Thanks so much JARVIS!" She yells as she rushes down the steps leading toward the lab, her school bag in tow. She reaches the lab door and presses the numbers on the key pad, Tony gave her the code but she was only to use it in emergency's. "If this isn't an emergency I don't know what is." She mumbles to herself as the lock clicks open. She pushes the door open and rushes inside. "Uncle Bruce." She calls, walking over to the man standing at one of the computer screens.

Bruce glances down from the computer screen and gives Margo a questioning look. "Are you suppose to be in here Margo?" He isn't angry, merely wondering if Tony allows her in his lab.

"Only in emergency's." Margo replies, smiling happily at Bruce.

Bruce moves out from behind and computer screen, squatting down to Margo's level. "And what exactly is this emergency Margo?"

"Well..." Margo starts. "I've got this science project due Friday, and I was going to get Daddy to help me, but he's out with one of his lady friends right now. And then JARVIS said you were in the lab and I was wondering if you'd help me with my science project?"

Bruce taps his foot, what's he got to lose helping the twelve year old with her school science project? Bruce sighs and nods. "Sure thing Margo I'll help you."

Margo grins up at Bruce. "GREAT! Let's get started!"

~Friday~

Margo bites her bottom lip, nervousness taking over. Today is the day of the school Science Fair, she has to present her project to anybody who stops by and asks her too. It wasn't the parents she's worried about, it's the judges she's worried about. She bites her lip harder this time, a copper taste filling her mouth. She knows Tony can't be there tonight, an urgent mission came up, but he said he'd be sending someone out to the school to support her.

"Excuse me Miss, can I see your science project?" A voice asks.

Margo turns towards the voice and smiles at what she sees. "Uncle Bruce!" She says excitedly. "What're you doing here? I thought..." Margo stops, searching for the right words. "The other guy didn't like crowded places?"

Bruce laughs lightly and pats Margo's head. "The other guy doesn't like crowded places, but he also doesn't want to miss you presenting your science project."

"So do you really want to listen to me present it?" Margo questions, glancing back at the board. "I mean you helped me with it."

"Of course I want you to present it." Bruce answers, listening intently as Margo starts the project presentation.

Two hours later Margo and Bruce are heading home from the school science fair, blue ribbon clutched in Margo's fingers.

"I won Daddy!" Margo says into Uncle Bruce's cell phone, bouncing around excitedly.

"Did you Princess?" Tony's voice can be heard on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry I missed that, we'll celebrate when I get home, okay?"

Margo nods. "Of course Daddy!"

"Tell Uncle Bruce I said thank you and bye, okay Princess?"

"Sure thing Dad."

"Bye Princess."

"Bye." Margo mumbles, hanging up the phone and handing it back to Bruce. "Daddy says thank you and bye Uncle Bruce."

The scientist merely nods before getting out of the car and opening Margo's door for her. "C'mon, it's almost your bed time."

Margo follows Bruce inside her home and yawns, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks for helping me with my Science Fair project Uncle Bruce. And thanks for showing up to the Science Fair when Daddy couldn't."

Bruce smiles. "Any time Margo."

Margo starts toward her room, turning around and running back to Bruce. She slings her arms around him in a rushed hug.

Bruce blinks, stiffening slightly before patting Margo's head again. "Good night Margo."

"Night Uncle Bruce." Margo says, heading toward her bedroom.

Bruce smiles, he's glad Margo asked him to help her with her science project.


	11. Boy Problems

**Two updates in one day? Oh wow, I must really want to put off reading. No, I actually really like the book. I have a few more chapters started, so I might add them tonight too!**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 9*

Tony glances at his daughter and sighs, something's wrong with her, he just knows it. She isn't her usually chipper self, something is definitely wrong. "Princess," Tony says, sitting next to Margo on the couch. "Is something wrong?"

Margo sighs and looks at her Father. "It's not really something I can discuss with you Dad."

Tony gasps and frowns at Margo. "You know you can tell me anything young lady. You can discuss anything with me, it doesn't matter what it is."

Margo looks up at Tony again, violet eyes sad looking. "Not really Dad."

Tony sighs and wraps an arm around Margo's shoulders. "C'mon Princess, spill it. What's got you all upset?" Margo doesn't say anything and Tony resorts to different measures. He shifts his arm slightly, placing it around Margo's waist, affectionately dragging his daughter onto his lap. "Now that you can't hide your face from me, how about you tell me what's wrong?"

Margo buried her face just above Tony's arc reactor, placing her small hand on the glowing piece. She mumbles something into Tony's chest, tracing the metal frame of the reactor.

"What was that Princess?"

Margo lifts her head. "There's this boy at school."

Tony blinks down at Margo. "Boy? Is he causing you trouble Sweetheart? Making fun of you?" Margo shakes her head and Tony blinks again. "Then what is it?"

Margo's face suddenly becomes a bright shade of red and she fiddles with Tony's arc reactor again. Tony suddenly thinks he knows where this conversation is going. "Well...when I'm around him...I...umm...get butterflies in my tummy." Tony nods his head silently, he knows exactly where this is going. "And he makes me smile. He's really funny."

Tony rubs his eyes, this isn't exactly a conversation he wants to have with his little girl. In Tony's mind Margo will always be the violet eyed six year old he fell in love with at first sight, Tony never thought he could love one human being so much. Now, she's growing up, sure she's only nine, but point is, she's starting to like boys, at this age Tony thought she was still suppose to think boys had cooties. "Is he?"

"Yeah," Margo mumbles. "But there's a problem."

Tony laughs lightly, she's nine and she's having boy problems. Next time Margo needs boy advice he's sending her to Natasha, end of story. "What's the problem Princess?" Tony asks, running his fingers through Margo's hair.

"Well, Brittany gets butterflies in her tummy too when she's around this boy." Margo explains, fingers still tracing the metal frame of Tony's arc reactor.

Tony nods, a love triangle, sort of. "What's wrong with that? Can't you and Brittany like the same boy?"

"I never said I liked him Dad."

Tony rolls his eyes and taps Margo's nose with his index finger. "Unfortunately for you, Princess, I'm not stupid. You didn't have to tell me you liked him I can tell by the way you talk about him that you like him. Did you tell Brittany that you get butterflies in your tummy when you're around this boy?"

"Yeah," Margo whispers, laying her head back on Tony's chest. "I told her and she got upset with me. She said we both couldn't get butterflies in our tummy's around him."

Tony rubs his chin and pats his daughters head, trying to comfort her because it's obvious she's upset over this. "Well, it's not like you can help that you like this boy Margo."

"I don't like him Dad." Margo states, voice flat and dull.

"Right." Tony mumbles, continuing to talk. "If Brittany can't except that you get butterflies in your tummy-" Tony pokes Margo's stomach and the girl giggles. "Around this boy, then she'll have to get over it. She obviously isn't a true friend."

Margo looks thoughtful for a minute before she smiles. "You think so?"

"I know so." Tony smiles when Margo snuggles into his chest, he wraps his arms around her. "All better Princess?"

"All better Daddy!" Margo laughs out. "Thanks Daddy!"

"I told you Princess, you can talk to me about anything, doesn't matter what it is." Tony smiles and holds tighter to Margo. Next time she has boy problems he's definitely sending her to Natasha.


	12. Sleepover

**Would you believe Steve Rogers is actually my favorite Avenger? I've got a giant soft spot for Captain America.**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 7*

Tony helps Margo into his car, fastening her seatbelt and throwing her overnight bag beside her. He grabs his phone, quickly pressing buttons.

"Steve!" Tony shouts into the phone, slamming on the brakes because he almost ran a stop sign.

"What is it Tony?" Steve asks, confused as to why the billionaire is calling him.

"I need you to watch Margo." Tony explains, switching to the left lane, stomping on the brakes again to stop at a red light.

"Why?" Steve asks. "Tony...I don't think that's a good idea."

Tony glances at Margo from the rearview mirror and smiles, the seven year old is watching the sites goes by. "Steve, it's just for a little while. I'll pick her up tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes. Steve, an important mission came up and I've got to go, I don't really want to piss off Nick Fury. I have to leave ASAP. And I know this is last minute but please Steve?" Tony asks as nicely as possible, even holding off on the nicknames for now.

"Why me Tony?" Steve sighs and asks, he really doesn't understand why Tony is asking him, he has lots of other people he could ask. Steve's sure Natasha would love to baby-sit cute little Margo for a while.

"Because..." Tony grumbles slightly. "Because I trust you Steve. Margo loves you, and everyone else is busy. So could you please watch her?"

Steve sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, he does love Margo. He rubs his nose for another minute longer before sighing again. "Fine Tony, I'll watch Margo until tomorrow."

"Thanks Steve." Tony stops the car in front of a small house on the out skirts of the city. "We're outside now."

Steve ends the call and walks out his door, meeting face to face with Tony Stark. "You were already on your way before you called, weren't you?"

Tony grins lopsidedly and nods. "Yeah, kinda." Tony turns toward his daughter. "You ready to spend the night with Uncle Steve?"

Margo nods. "Yes Daddy."

"Okay, you be good for Uncle Steve. I'll see you tomorrow Princess." Tony kisses Margo's cheek and walks back to his car.

"Bye Daddy!" Margo yells, waving goodbye to the genius. Margo turns toward Steve when her Father is out of sight. She blinks up at him her over night bag clutched in one hand and her teddy bear (a birthday gift from Steve) in the other hand.

Steve smiles softly at the child before opening his front door. "C'mon little lady, we need to get you settled in." Steve walks into the house and Margo follows behind him, dragging her bag on the ground. "You want to put your bag and teddy bear in the guest room? It's down that hall there and to the left." Steve points to the hall next to the kitchen.

Margo nods and trots down the hallway, turning to the left and into the guest room. She glances around the room and places her bag and Tony (her teddy bear) on the bed. "Uncle Steve!" She calls.

Steve rushes down the hall and to the room. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Margo shrugs and smiles at the super solider. "I was wondering if you'd play a game with me?"

Steve smiles lightly at Margo and nods. "Sure thing Margo, I'll play a game with you."

Somehow, he's not to sure how, Steve ends up playing hide-and-go-seek with the seven year old. He's counting to fifteen while the young girl hides somewhere in his house. "Fourteen...fifteen. Ready or not here I come!" Steve uncovers his eyes and looks around the living room, looking for any sort of sign that Margo is there. He glances behind the couch, finding no Margo. Minutes later he gives up in the living room and heads down the hall. Steve walks past the guest bedroom, quiet giggling coming from the room.

He smiles slightly and walks into the room. "Wonder where Margo is?" He hears more quiet giggling coming from a pile of blankets on the bed. He approaches the blankets quietly, lifting the blankets (and Margo) off the bed. "Gotcha!" He laughs out as Margo squirms around.

"Uncle Steve, put me down!" Margo says, laughing happily.

Steve places the girl on the ground and the blankets back on the bed. "Ready to eat little lady?" Margo nods and follows Steve out of the room.

Steve glances at the clock, thirty minutes until he needs to put Margo to bed (Tony explained to him that Margo has problems going to sleep too late at night). "You've got thirty minutes before bed." Steve tells Margo, watching as the girl happily dances to some 20s jazz music.

"Okay Uncle Steve." Margo says, continuing her dancing. She smiles at Steve and holds out her hand to him. "Will you dance with me?"

Steve thinks for a moment before taking the small girls hand and letting her stand on his feet. "Ready?" Margo nods and Steve starts moving his feet, carrying the seven year old with him. Steve isn't the best dancer, he can't really dance at all, but with that sweet smile on Margo's face he doesn't really care if he can dance or not.

"Goodnight Uncle Steve." Margo yawns out and snuggles into her teddy bear.

Steve flicks the night light in the room on. "Goodnight little lady. If you need anything I'll be down the hall." Steve quietly leaves the room, walking back down the hall and into the living room. He flips through some stations on the TV before settling for _The Birds_. Steve gets halfway through the movie before falling asleep, curling up on the couch with a blanket.

"Uncle Steve." Steve stirs slightly in his sleep, he honestly doesn't want to move. "Uncle Steve." This time there's a very small shove on his shoulder, but he ignores it. "Uncle Steve." This time he tiredly opens his eyes to see Margo standing in front of him, Tony the teddy bear wrapped in her arms.

"Hey little lady, what're you doing up?" Steve says groggily.

"I had a bad dream." Margo replies.

"About what?" Steve finally sits up and turns slightly, looking at Margo.

"Daddy."

Steve didn't want her to go any further, he didn't need her to go any further. Steve doesn't know why, because he's normally not this forward with people, but he scoops Margo up in his arms, snuggling back into his very comfy spot in the couch. He just knows that holding the girl is the right thing to do, he knows it'll make her feel better about Tony being away. "Little lady, it's alright. It was just a dream. Your Dad is off saving the world right now, and tomorrow afternoon he'll be at my front door to pick you up and take you home."

"But what if he's not there tomorrow afternoon?" Margo questions, leaning back against Steve and bringing her teddy closer.

"No buts, little lady, Tony is going to show up tomorrow afternoon." Steve says, finally getting Margo to forget about the horrible dream. "Go to sleep little lady."

~Next Afternoon~

Margo concentrates on the board in front of her, flipping the black plastic piece in her fingers. She moves the piece and smiles in victory. "I win!" She yells, bouncing around happily.

Steve laughs and rolls his eyes, Margo has no idea how to play checkers, but he'll forgive her for that so long as she's happy. "Get the board set up again little lady, I think someone's at the door so I'll be right back." Steve gets up from his spot on the floor and heads toward his door, he checks his watch, it should be Tony. He opens the door and nods. "Great to see you're alive Stark." Steve wishes that much was true, Tony looks like hell.

Tony glares lightly at Steve, as best he can with a black eye and a bruised nose. "Nice to see you too Capscicle. Where's Margo? I'm ready to leave, go home and relax."

"I'll go get her." Steve turns on his heel and walks back into the living room. "Little lady, your Dad's outside waiting on you. How about you go grab your stuff so you guys can leave?"

The look on Margo's face is priceless as she jumps up, stumbles over the checkers board and rushes to the guest room to grab her stuff. She's back in the living room in record time, bag and teddy bear in her hands. "Bye Uncle Steve!" She says, hugging Steve's legs before rushing towards Tony.

"Bye little lady." Steve says, following Margo to the door.

Margo waves again before walking away with Tony. She's skipping happily next to the Iron Man.

"Thanks Capscicle!" Tony calls as he climbs in the car with Margo. "Did you enjoy your sleep over with Uncle Steve Margo?"

Margo nods happily and fiddles with the radio until it's playing some kind of 20s jazz music. "I had a great time! Uncle Steve is so fun!"

Tony looks at his daughter and then back to the radio. He glares at the house he can still see in the rearview mirror. There's no way Tony is letting Margo sleep over at Uncle Steve's EVER again if he's going to poison her mind with _this _kind of music.


	13. Alone

**Well, I've got some time to kill my lovely readers. I twisted my ankle and I can't really walk all that much, so I'm not moving from the couch anytime soon. Might as well write while I'm stuck here. **

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 9*

"DADDY!"

Tony jumps at the shrill noise and heads towards the door to his lab, Margo never screams like that. He reaches the door and stops when he sees Margo banging on it. "Princess, what's wrong?" He asks, frantically opening the lab door.

"Daddy! Daddy! Big scary guy!" Margo runs behind Tony, poking her head out from behind him.

Tony blinks, what's she hiding from? "Big scary guy?" Tony remembers leaving Margo with Clint upstairs while he went to work in his lab. "Are you talking about Uncle Clint?"

"NO! Uncle Clint went to get some fresh air and then..." Margo panics, slinging her arms around her head. "Big scary guy comes out of nowhere! He's as tall as a tree and carries a giant hammer!"

Tony raises an eyebrow at his daughter, as tall as a tree and carries a..._hammer_? Tony shakes his head and smiles. "Princess, that's Uncle Thor."

Margo stares at him wide-eyed. "Uncle Thor?"

"Yes Princess. Come on, lets go meet him." Tony grabs the girls hand and leads her up stairs. After all this is over Tony's going to have a serious talk with Clint as to why he left his daughter alone, with Thor. "Thor?"

"Man of Iron!" Thor booms at Tony, shaking his hand. "It is a pleasure to see you!"

"Back at you Thor." Tony brings Margo out from behind him, he's not to sure as to when she hid behind him. "Thor, this is my daughter Margo."

"Hello Man of Iron's daughter!" Thor booms once again and holds out his hand to the small child. "I am Thor Odinson of Asgard!

Margo blinks up at Thor before she screams once again and hides behind Tony. "Daddy..." She mumbles, burring her face in the back of Tony's legs.

Thor watches, puzzled, as Margo hides behind Tony. "Was it something I said?"

"You might want to tone your voice down just a little big guy, it freaks her out, so does your hammer." Tony advises as he brings Margo out from behind him, again.

Thor squats this time, placing Mjolnir beside the couch so it doesn't intimidate the little girl. "Hello." He holds out his hand again.

Margo looks at the hand for a moment before looking up at Tony. When the man gives her a slight nod she turns back to Thor and shakes his hand. "Hello Uncle Thor."

Thor smiles and shakes the child's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Margo."

Margo smiles, growing comfortable with the overly loud demi-God. "Would you like to play a game with me Uncle Thor?"

"It would be most wondrous to play a game with you!" Thor booms once again.

Margo giggles and takes Thor's hand, leading him to her room so they can pick out a game to play.

Tony, finally feeling like he can leave Margo alone with Thor without her freaking out, walks off to find Clint, he still needs to have that talk with him about leaving his daughter alone.


	14. Tea Party

**All I have to say is because Tony Stark loves his daughter. **

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 6*

Tony glances sideways, making sure his daughter is still sitting on the cool marble floor playing with her ponies. He turns back to his work, stealing glances at Margo just to make sure she's okay.

"JARVIS," Tony says, breaking the silence in the room. "Turn up the music."

"Yes Sir." JARVIS answers, turning up the music as Tony happily sings along to it.

Tony goes back to his work, working away on his new project, affectionately tuning out anything and everything but his daughter. He steals another glance in Margo's direction, feeling relieved when he finds Margo still sitting there happily playing with her ponies.

"Daddy." Margo says, tugging on Tony's shirt. "Daddy."

Tony turns slightly, laying the wrench he's holding on the table next to him. "What is it Princess?"

Margo bites at her lip, holding out one of her ponies to her Father. "Play with me?"

It was a simple question, and all Tony could do was smile happily and take the pony from the small girls hands. "Sure thing Princess."

They sit in the floor and play for what seems like hours with the little ponies. Margo making up some elaborate story with the ponies while Tony merely nods and plays along. Eventually Margo gets bored with the ponies and tries to convince her Father to play something else with her.

"Please Daddy!" Margo begs, taking Tony's hand and trying her hardest to drag Tony to her room.

"Princess, I've got lots of work to do, can I take a rain check?" Tony offers, removing his hand from his daughters grasp.

Margo pouts at Tony. "Please Daddy." She tries again.

Tony sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Princess..." Margo gives Tony her best puppy dog eyes. "Fine." He breathes out, letting Margo take his hand again and drag him to her room.

Natasha sighs, entering Tony's home, she's taking Margo for the weekend and she's here to pick her up. "Tony!" She yells, getting no answer. She taps her foot on the ground impatiently. "JARVIS, where's Tony?"

"He's in Margo's room Miss." The AI replies.

"Thank you JARVIS." Natasha says, slowly and quietly climbing the steps to Margo's room.

It takes Natasha two minutes to actually reach Margo's room and she grins at the sight in front of her, sneaking off to grab a camera. She's back in her spot in front of Margo's room moments later, camera in her hands. She quietly snaps a few pictures before finally making her presence known. "Stark, that hair style really suits you."

Tony jumps from his spot on the floor, causing Margo to pull at some of his hair. "Don't you knock?"

Margo frowns and tugs at Tony's pants. "Daddy! I wasn't finished fixing your hair for our tea party!"

Tony grumbles something inaudible and tugs the pink hair ties out of his hair, combing it with his fingers. He pulls a few clips and bobby-pins out of his hair before glaring at Natasha. "You should really knock."

"I did knock, but it seems you were too busy getting your hair done for a tea party to hear." Natasha shoots back, smiling at Margo as the little girl grabs her overnight bag. "Ready to go Margo?"

Margo nods and grabs Tony the teddy bear. "Yes Aunt Natasha." She walks over to Tony and hugs him. "Bye Daddy."

Tony kisses Margo's cheek. "Bye Princess, be good. And Natasha, I'd appreciate it if you don't teach her any more "ninja moves" this time." He pats Margo's head, following her and Natasha out of the child's room.

"No promises." Natasha mutters, taking Margo's hand.

"Thanks for playing tea party with me Daddy!" Margo yells, waving goodbye to her Father as she follows Natasha.

Tony smiles, playing tea party with Margo wasn't all that bad, so long as he doesn't get caught.


	15. Nightmares

*Age 10*

Margo groans and sits up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She checks the clock next to her bed and frowns, it's 3:30 in the morning. She rolls over, snuggling back into her pillow, all ready to go back to bed. Margo sits up again when she hears a noise coming from the room down the hall. She slips her slippers on and heads down the hall, searching for the noise. She stops in front of her Father's room, realizing the noise is coming from there. She quietly opens the door, heading towards her Father's bed.

Tony tosses and turns in his bed, images flashing before his eyes. It's been years since he was trapped in that cave, car battery attached to his chest, but the memory still haunts him. He turns again, mind flooded with memories of that cave, memories of his mother, memories of that Father he wishes he had. Nightmares, it's been a while since he's had a nightmare.

"Daddy." Margo whispers, shaking Tony. "Daddy."

Tony gasps and his eyes open. "What? Where?" He looks to see his ten year old daughter standing next to his bed, fear in her eyes. He sits up, covers slipping past his arc reactor, the soft blue glow filling the room. "Margo, Princess, why are you here?"

Margo looks up at Tony. "I woke up and heard this noise, so I went looking for it, only to find out it was coming from your room. Daddy are you okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Tony shakes his head and rubs his eyes, glancing at the clock. "No, no nightmare Princess, go back to bed, okay?" Margo nods and Tony places a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Daddy." Margo whispers as she walks out of the room.

Minutes later Tony is back to tossing and turning, more images filling his head. Images he wants to forget, images that he wants to be replaced. Images that remind him exactly how fragile and broken he really is. He tries to hide it, and most of the time he's successful, but at times like this he can't run from what he truly is; broken. He can't hide from the one thing that knows him so well.

Margo gets out of bed again, bare feet padding against hardwood floors as she heads towards her Father's room.

"Daddy." Margo whispers, shaking Tony again. "Daddy wake up."

Tony gasps again, waking up. "What?" Tony rubs the sweat from his brow, glancing at Margo. "What is it Princess?"

Margo gives Tony a serious look. "Dad, you seriously sound like you're having a nightmare." She says, making herself comfortable next to Tony.

"No, no nightmares." Tony's voice cracks on 'nightmares'. Margo gives him another serious look and Tony slings his arm around his daughter. "Seriously, no nightmares Princess."

"I don't believe you." Margo mumbles, placing her hand on the arc reactor.

More memories float into Tony's head, memories from that cave. He spaces out, he knows he does.

"Daddy." Margo says, snapping her fingers in front of Tony's face, hand still on his arc reactor. Tony starts out of his stupor and clutches at Margo, he needs to know he's safe. Safe and at home with his precious little Princess. "Dad." Margo says softly smiling up at Tony. She touches Tony's face, arms going around his neck and hugging him. "It's okay Dad. You're here, with me, nowhere else."

Tony hugs Margo, placing his head on top on hers. Tears trickle down his face, not that he'll ever admit that. Tears fall from his eyes and onto the little girl below him. He lets go of Margo momentarily to whip his face before hugging her again. "Thank you Princess."

"For what Daddy?" Margo asks, yawning and snuggling into Tony.

"Being you Princess." Tony mumbles, watching as Margo yawns again. He pats her head. Margo merely nods and touches Tony's arc reactor again. "I'm sorry Princess, is the light bothering you?"

Margo shakes her head. "No, I like the glow, it's calming." She mumbles, yawning again.

Tony smiles and kisses the side of Margo's head. "Go to sleep Princess." Margo yawns one last time and snuggles into one of the pillows on Tony's bed. Moments later her breathing even outs and Tony sighs. "Goodnight my sweet Princess."

Tony lays back down on the pillows, listening to Margo breathe. Tony glances over at Margo, as long as he's safe and with his Princess the nightmares will go away. He closes his eyes, no images flooding his mind, nothing bad there to haunt him. He smiles softly, he's going to sleep peacefully tonight.


	16. Sneak Out

*Age 15*

Tony yawns and stretches, glancing at the clock and sighing, he spends entirely too much time in his lab sometimes. When he spends too much time in his lab, he spends too little time with his daughter, and it's obvious which needs to come first but also obvious that Tony sometimes forgets which needs to come first. He stands, muscles tensing slightly before relaxing. He glances at the clock again, his daughter should be in bed by now, and if she isn't Tony is going to have a talk with her about bed times.

Tony jogs up the steps, taking two at a time. "JARVIS, is Margo in bed?"

"Last time I checked Sir she was fast asleep." JARVIS replies.

"Check again please JARVIS." Tony instructs, pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Sir," JARVIS says, almost sounding worried (if he could sound worried). "Margo isn't in bed."

Tony stops momentarily, coffee cup almost slipping out of his grasp. "She's in the house though, isn't she?"

"No Sir."

The coffee cup finally slips out of Tony's fingers, clattering to the floor and shattering into a million pieces. Tony starts to panic, something horrible has happened to his daughter and he was so busy in his lab he didn't even notice, what kind of Father is he? "Does she happen to have her cell phone on her?"

"Yes Sir, it appears that she's in some sort of nightclub."

Oh God, Tony thinks, someone has kidnapped her and they're keeping her in a..._nightclub_? Tony thinks for a moment before the pieces start to click in his head, no one has kidnapped her, she snuck out. Tony clicks his tongue and bites his lip. "She snuck out." He tells JARVIS.

"Sir, how can you be sure of that?" JARVIS questions.

"Well she sure as hell didn't get kidnapped to a nightclub! I can't believe she thought I wouldn't notice that she was gone." Tony rolls his eyes and starts picking up his mess, making sure to pick up all the large ceramic pieces first. "She might have thought that I wouldn't notice her leave, but I'm sure as hell noticing when she comes back."

Margo sighs and slips in the back door, shutting the door as soft as possible, locking it back once it clicks into place. She happily starts toward her room, she's made it, she actually made it home without getting caught. She's not to sure how that happened, maybe it was pure luck. She grins slightly, it was luck or the fact that she's Margo Stark and has picked up some things from Tony. She grabs the steps railing, fifteen steps and she's home free. Fifteen steps stand between her and not getting caught.

"Lights." A familiar voice commands and Margo stiffens as the lights flicker on.

Margo's eyes go wide and she fiddles with the hem of her skirt. Maybe she can sprint up the steps and evade danger for now. She takes half a step forward, before being stopped.

"Where do you think you're going Princess?" Tony asks, raising an eyebrow and tapping his foot against the floor.

"To my room Daddy." Margo says, attempting to take another step forward.

"Don't move another muscle or so help me I'll have you home schooled." Tony threatens. Though it doesn't sound like much of a threat Margo stops her movements and turns towards Tony. He smirks, Margo's too much of a social butterfly to be home schooled. "Where were you all night Princess? It's-" Tony glances at the clock. "Four in the morning. I give you a curfew and bed time for a reason."

"What's the big deal?" Margo asks, placing her hand on her hip, flicking some hair out of her face. "So I went out and hand some fun with my friends, sue me."

"You didn't _go_ out." Tony corrects, standing from his chair. "You _snuck_ out."

"Like you never snuck out?" Margo shoots back, glaring at Tony.

Tony shakes his head. "Princess this isn't about me. What if you had gotten hurt, then what?"

"Dad, I'm fine. So what's the big deal? Look, I'm sorry. Next time I'll tell you where I'm going, okay?" Margo offers. "Now if you'll excuse me it's 4 a.m., I have school tomorrow, so I need some sleep."

Tony rubs his eyes, what's he going to do with her? "Fine, go sleep. But don't think we aren't having this conversation tomorrow young lady! You can't do whatever you want whenever you want!"

"Sure Dad! Night!" Margo yells, already more than halfway up the steps.

Tony sighs and sits back in his chair, head in his hands. What is he going to do with her? She snuck out, what's next a boy in her room?


	17. Danger

**I have writers block. I can see the idea in my head, but here lately I can't seem to find the right words to put with it. Enjoy the update, not exactly the best one thus far.**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 10*

"Just take her to the park Pepper." Tony says, handing Margo's backpack to Pepper. "This giant thing is attacking the city and I got called in to help. So will you please just take her to the park?"

Pepper nods and takes Margo's backpack from Tony. "Fine Tony, I'll take her to the park, but I don't have all day. As much as I'd love to spend my entire day with Margo, I don't have the time."

"I'll try to make this quick, bye Pepper. Bye Princess." Tony says, runnning off to get suited up.

Margo waves at her Dad before following Pepper to the park. Margo smiles, she loves the park.

"Pepper, can I go swing?" Margo asks, voice pleading, she loves to swing.

Pepper thinks for a moment. "Sure thing Margo, just don't go where I can't see you, okay?"

Margo nods happily and rushes toward the swings, picking the one on the far end, that's also the one Pepper can see as she sits on a bench at the other end of the park. Margo starts to swing, kicking off the ground just enough to make her go a little higher each time.

"Stark." Captain America says, jogging up to Iron Man.

"What is it Cap?" Iron man asks, rolling his shoulders that mutant sure had done some damage to him.

"There's another mutant." The Captain explains, voice filled with worry. "This mutant, it's heading toward the park...the park downtown."

If anyone could see Tony Stark's face, they would've seen the utter look of worry that crosses it at that moment, because Margo is at that exact park. She's in danger, that's the only thing in Tony's mind. "Margo's at that park!" Moments later he's flying off toward his Princess because he doesn't want her to be in danger.

"Margo! Be careful!" Pepper yells looking up from her book to see Margo swinging just a tad bit too high. "You're swinging too high!"

Margo pouts but nods anyway. "Yes Pepper!" She stops swinging her feet and lets the swing slow down. Eventually getting off the swing and heading toward the jungle gym.

Pepper looks up from her book again and panics, she doesn't know what that thing is, but it sure isn't anything good. The parents that are at the park grab their children and run at the sight of the mutant thing. Pepper runs toward Margo aiming to get the girl the hell out of dodge before anything can happen to her. "Margo!" She yells. "Margo come here!"

Margo blinks at Pepper before calmly walking to her. "What is it Pepper?" Margo doesn't need Pepper to answer her question when she hears a rather loud roar of sorts coming from behind her. She turns slightly, looking at thing behind her before she lets out a bone chilling scream and grabs Pepper's hand; Dragging Pepper away from the thing. Both girls are running away from the mutant thing just as fast as their legs will carry them.

A familiar red and gold suit is suddenly in front of Margo and Pepper. "You've messed with the wrong guys family." The suit says, firing a repulsor ray at the mutant.

Once the mutant is dead (or maybe unconscious) Margo runs to Tony. "DADDY!" She yells, jumping at him and Tony catching her with ease. "That was awesome the way you stood up to that mutant thing!" She wraps her arms around his iron neck.

"Princess, are you alright? That thing didn't hurt you did it?" Tony asks, panic in his voice.

"Nope, thanks to you." The ten year old mumbles.

"Oh Tony, thank God." Pepper says, relieved that Tony showed up when he did. "I wasn't too sure we could fight that thing off."

Tony merely nods. "I couldn't let that mutant hurt the one thing that means the world to me." He pats Margo's head lightly. "Pepper, how about you and Margo head on home, I'll be there a little later." Tony waves at Margo as she walks off with Pepper.

He sighs, if Margo had gotten hurt he would've never forgiven himself. He rubs his temples, he needs to keep Margo away from danger.


	18. Glasses

*Age 12*

Tony looks up from his book when he hears a rather loud _thump_. He watches as his daughter stumbles down the steps, hitting the railing multiple times. "What'd you do Princess?" He asks as he inspects the now forming bruise on Margo's forehead. He feels around the lump and sighs, they'll definitely be a knot there for a while.

"Ran into the wall." She mumbles as if it's the simplest thing on earth. She walks forward, hitting the coffee table and tripping over the footstool.

"Margo!" Tony says, rushing to the girl and picking her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Margo says, stumbling off toward the kitchen, hitting the kitchen counter more than once. She runs into the kitchen table as she walks to get a glass. She pours apple juice in the glass before running into the table once again and stumbles back into the living room.

Tony glances up from his book again and notices Margo squinting at the table before placing her glass of juice there. "You sure you're alright Princess?"

Margo nods, and squints at the book laying on the coffee table, picking it up and inspecting it. "Yeah Dad, I'm fine."

Tony sighs and goes back to his book watching again as Margo stumbles up the steps, falling twice before finally making it to the upstairs landing. Tony shakes his head, something is definitely wrong.

"She keeps running into things." Tony tells Bruce, who is helping him with his latest project. "Almost like she doesn't see them, she just smack, runs right into them."

"Just runs into things?" Bruce asks, glancing up from the computer screen.

Tony hears a rather loud _thud_ and groans. "That's her." He turns toward the door to his lab and notices Margo basically falling down the steps and running into the glass lab doors. "Princess! Are you alright?" Tony rushes over, opening the door and pulling Margo up.

"I'm fine." Margo mumbles, rubbing her arm.

Tony sighs and inspects Margo for any bruises or possibly broken bones. He notices a darkening circle around her eye. "Looks likes you may have blacked your eye Margo."

Bruce taps his foot in a thoughtful matter. "You might want to consider taking her to the doctor Tony, she may need glasses." He also inspects Margo's now blackened eye. "And get her some frozen peas to put on that eye."

Margo shrugs and stumbles over to a chair, flopping down in it. "I'm fine Uncle Bruce, I don't need glasses."

Tony glances at Margo and shakes his head. "Yeah, I'll make an appointment for tomorrow. In the mean time young lady, lets go get you something to put on your eye." Tony grabs Margo's hand, not wanting her to fall up the steps, and drags her to the kitchen, hoping that he has frozen peas.

"This is ridiculous." Margo mumbles as she shifts in the waiting room chair.

Tony glances up from his book (he'd brought it with him just so he didn't have to read a magazine). "No, this isn't ridiculous. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore than you already have."

Margo huffs and glances at Tony. "I'm not hurting myself."

"You've blacked your own eye from running into things Margo. If that's not considered hurting yourself, what is?"

Margo stays silent, not answering Tony's question, Tony's not even too sure he wants an answer to that question.

"Miss Stark, we're ready for you." A young lady says, walking into the room.

She motions for Margo to follow her and she does, stopping when he notices Tony getting up. "Dad, what're you doing?"

"Going with you?" Tony offers.

"No way. Dad, I'm twelve, what're people going to think when my Dad has to go into the Doctors office with me?" Margo asks, tapping her foot.

"That I'm a good parent."

"Just stay here Dad, I'll be back in a little while." Margo continues following the young lady.

Tony sits and sighs, the older she gets the worse she gets.

"Mr. Stark," The doctor says, walking up to Tony. "Your daughter does indeed need glasses, she's having some focusing problems. Nothing to worry about, just means if she looks at something too long it starts to become fuzzy and unclear. The glasses will help her take the strain off her eyes."

Margo walks out from behind the Doctor, red rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She huffs when the doctor walks off and she's left there with Tony. "This is stupid." She mumbles, fiddiling with the glasses. "I look stupid."

Tony grins, Margo doesn't look stupid at all, the red glasses suit her very well. "No you don't Princess, the glasses are very becoming." They head out of the building, ready to head home. "Did you choose the color?"

Margo nods, getting into the passengers seat of the car. "Yeah, I did." Margo looks at herself in the reflection of the car window. "I look like an idiot."

"No you don't Princess." Tony says, rolling his eyes. "You look perfectly fine." Tony notices Margo roll her eyes and huff again, turning the radio up and ignoring her Father. Tony sighs, all this trouble over a pair of glasses. At least she'll stop running into things.


	19. Problem

**I almost feel like this is just a little too much. Hmm...**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 16*

Margo coughs loudly, catching Tony's attention as the man turns to her. "Dad, you need to stop."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Stop what?" He asks taking a swig of the drink in his hand. He downs the rest of the glass in a few seconds and pours himself another glass. "I don't get what you mean."

"You're drinking problem Dad." Margo states, tugging the bottle of Scotch from Tony's hands.

"Drinking problem?" Tony laughs, downing his second glass. "What drinking problem?" He goes to grab the bottle of alcohol from Margo but the girl moves away from him.

"You've already had too glasses of this stuff and it's not even noon Dad." Margo says, taking the bottle and pouring the rest of the contents down the sink.

"That was my good Scotch!" Tony whines, watching as the amber liquid falls down the drain. He glances at Margo. "Don't you have school or something?"

"It's Saturday Dad, and don't even think about changing the subject." Margo warns, grabbing another bottle from Tony's hands. "Dad, seriously, this isn't healthy, what if you get consumption?"

Tony laughs again. "That'll be the day."

"What that day's today?" Margo asks, removing yet another bottle of clear liquid from Tony's fingers. "What if you die of consumption Dad?"

Tony shakes his head, it was going to take a lot more than alcohol to kill his ass. "It's going to take a whole hell of a lot more than alcohol to kill me Princess."

"What if it doesn't?" Margo asks, voice pleading. "What if this problem you have kills you? Dad, no matter what you think, you aren't invincible, you can get hurt."

Tony shakes his head, tugging the Vodka from Margo's fingers. He's never been much of a Vodka person, especially straight Vodka, but considering his daughter poured his preferred drink down the drain, this'll have to do. "Nonsense." Tony knows he can get hurt, he isn't stupid (he's definitely not stupid) he knows that this can hurt him. He pours a glass of the clear liquid and places it on the bar. "That's nonsense Princess."

Margo grits her teeth and swipes her arm across the bar, effectively pushing the glass and bottle of clear liquid into the floor. "This isn't nonsense Dad!" Margo's angry, angry at him for thinking he can't get hurt. "I...I can't..." Margo chokes on her words, tears threatening to roll down her face. "I...can't lose another Dad." A single tear rolls down her face. "Not after the other one just walked out on me! He left me there, he didn't care! And I'm not going to have you leave me too!" Her eyes are stinging and her throat is dry from trying to hold back tears.

Tony stops and looks at Margo, eyes softening, she never talks about her real parents.

She might have been too young to remember everything, but certain things are embedded in her memory. "I can't Dad...I can't lose another Dad." She finally can't take it anymore and she lets the tears roll down her face, viciously wiping them away. "I'm not going to stand here and let you kill yourself. If you want to do that, that's your problem, but you are not doing it while I live here."

That is an ultimatum, and Tony knows it. Either he stops drinking like he does, or Margo leaves. He doesn't want Margo to leave, after all, she's his Princess. Tony wraps Margo in a hug, petting her hair and cooing in her ear. "It's alright Princess, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Margo hits him, it's not a hard hit, but all the same she hits his chest, repeatedly. He lets her, this is her way of letting off steam. "If you want to drink yourself to death that's your problem Dad, but don't hurt me."

That sentence is the finally stab to Tony's heart, how could she think he would ever hurt her? He never will, at least not on purpose, the last thing he wants to do is hurt her. "Margo, look at me." She lifts her had off his chest, tears still dripping from her eyes. He rubs the tears away with his thumb and smiles softly at her. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you Margo. You know I'll never purposely hurt you."

"Then stop drinking like you do." She whispers.

Tony nods, smiling at Margo. "I will, I promise. I'll stop drinking like I do, I'll cut back."

"Promise?"

"Will this make you happy? Is this what you want?" Tony asks and Margo nods her head. "Then I promise. I promised a long time ago that I'd do anything to make you happy and give you whatever you wanted."

Margo smiles and hugs Tony. "Thanks Dad."

Tony sighs, he knows this is going to be harder than he thinks, but he'll do anything to make Margo happy, even stop his little problem.

**A/N:**

**I really really think this is too much, is it too much?**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**


	20. Mom PtI

**This particular chapter will have multiple parts. This is part one.**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 13*

Tony looks up from his computer, eyeing Margo, making sure she's doing her homework like she was told to. "Margo, are you doing your homework like I asked you to?" Tony asks.

Margo glances up from the desk across the room (a desk especially for her, Tony added to his office not too long after he adopted Margo). She taps a pencil against the book in front of her, looking thoughtful. "Yes Sir." She replies, still tapping the pencil. "But I'm having a bit of a problem with this Science work."

Tony laughs, Science Margo's best subject. "How about you save that one for last and I'll help you with it?"

"Thank God." Margo mumbles grabbing her math book, math isn't her subject either. "Dad, why did they put letters in math?"

"Just to annoy you." Tony answers, never skipping a beat.

Margo makes a face and puts her math book away, deciding on doing her English work first because English is her subject. "Will you help me with my math too?"

"Sure thing Princess." Tony says, typing something on his computer. Both parties go back to their uninterrupted work. Tony's phone rings and he groans, closing his computer before looking for his phone. "If it's Pepper, I'll kill her; I told her those documents were going to be late." He mumbles, finding his phone. He glances at the screen, restricted caller; he doesn't like the looks of this. "Margo, Princess, go give these to Pepper for me." Tony says, handing his daughter a stack of papers.

"But Dad-"

"No buts now go." Tony ushers her out of the room and stares at his phone, deciding to answer it. "Hello?"

"Tony Stark?" An unfamiliar female voice asks, obviously unsure if she's called the right person.

"Who is this?" Tony cuts right to the chase, he doesn't like restricted numbers calling him.

"Is this Tony Stark?" The woman asks again.

"Yes." Tony hisses out. "Who is this?"

"Kendra...Kendra Taylor."

Tony blinks, Taylor, the last name sounds really familiar. He opens the bottom drawer of his desk, rummaging through some papers before seeing the one he's looking for. "What business do you have with me?" He asks, bringing the paper out of the drawer and placing it on his desk. The red lettering at the top reading: _Adoption Approved_. He scans the paper quickly, finding what he's looking for.

"I'm...How do I say this?" He can hear the lady muttering something to herself. "I'm Margo's mother."

He stops breathing for a millisecond, this can't be happening. He glances at the adoption paper again and sighs, he doesn't want this to be happening but it's highly possible it is happening. Margo's original last name was Taylor, before she got it legally changed to Stark. He grits his teeth, what does this woman want with _his_ daughter after all these years. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to see my daughter." Is the only answer Tony got.

"Your daughter?" Tony asks, laughing. "You mean my daughter." Tony corrects gritting his teeth again. What could she possibly want after all these years? Tony'll give her money if that'll make her go away, he doesn't want anything messing his relationship with _his_ little girl.

"Mr. Stark, you do understand that she is biologically my daughter? You're just the man who adopted her when I couldn't keep her up anymore. I'd like to see her Mr. Stark; I'd like to talk to her." Kendra says, hoping that Tony will allow her this one little thing.

"Why would I let you-" Margo walks back into his office, clutching a stack of papers. "Margo! Princess! I thought I told you to go see Pepper?" Tony asks Margo, not finishing his earlier sentence.

"You did Dad, but Pepper sent me here with these." Margo explains, sitting the papers on his desk. "Who's on the phone?"

"Someone I'd rather not be talking to." Tony replies, venom in his voice.

"Let me talk to Margo Mr. Stark." Kendra demands on the other end of the phone. "Mr. Stark!"

"Dad, you do realize they can hear you?" Margo asks and laughs, of course he knew they could hear him; the thing was he didn't care. "Right, I'm headed back to Pepper's office." With that Margo exits Tony's office.

Tony lets out a shaky breathe; he doesn't know when he held it. "You, what will it take for you to go away?"

"Talking to my daughter!" The lady says angrily, almost growling at Tony.

"To hell with that!" Tony yells, hoping no one can hear him. "I'll give you money, a car. Name your price lady; it won't make a dent in what I've got. Name the price that will make you go away."

"The price that will make me go away is talking to my daughter Stark."

"And I say that isn't a price Miss Taylor." Tony spits, he doesn't want this lady talking to Margo, what can she possibly have to say to her?

"This isn't over Mr. Stark." Kendra warns hanging up.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Tony mumbles, throwing his phone against his office wall. Something tells him this lady is going to be persistent.


	21. Halloween

*Age 11*

"What do you want to be for Halloween this year?" Tony asks Margo, for the past few years Margo has been a Witch, he's wondering if she wants to do anything different.

"Actually, I've thought really hard about what I want to be." Margo tells Tony, slipping on her sneakers. They're heading to Margo's favorite Ice Cream Shop because she made a hundred on her Science test.

"And what's that?" Tony asks, handing Margo her jacket while putting on his. "Do you want to walk to get ice cream or ride in the car?"

"I want to walk." Margo replies, Tony has so much more time to talk to her when they walk. If Tony drives he's too busy listening to music or focusing on the road to talk to her. "I still don't know what I want to be! I'm still thinking about it. What are you going to be Daddy?"

Tony laughs, closing the door and locking it. Every Halloween since Margo came around Tony has dressed up with her. Last year Margo dressed up as a Witch and Tony had dressed up as a Wizard, just so he could take his daughter trick-or-treating. "I'm not too sure what I'm going to be Princess. Maybe I'll go as Iron Man."

Margo giggles, jumping on a small pile of leaves lying on the sidewalk. "You can't do that Dad! You are Iron Man; Halloween is about dressing up as someone else for the day."

"Actually," Tony corrects Margo, pulling her away from the road when she gets a little too close for his liking. "Halloween started as a way to keep demons away. You left food on your doorstep hoping they wouldn't enter your home and then-" Tony notices the freaked out look on his daughters face and he laughs awkwardly. "They lived happily ever after with unicorns and butterflies."

"I liked the ending to the story." Margo says, getting a little too close to the road and Tony has to pull her back toward him.

"Stay out of the road; you're going to get yourself run over." Tony says, sighing as Margo falls off the sidewalk. He really should have driven, then she wouldn't be trying to play in the road. "You alright Princess?"

Margo hops back on the sidewalk like nothing happened to her. "Yes Dad." She mumbles, hands in her pockets as she thinks about what to be for Halloween. She smiles when she sees the familiar ice cream shop ahead of them. "I want a double chocolately chip cone!" Margo tells Tony, smiling at him. "Two scoops please."

"Whatever you want Princess." Tony says as he walks into the shop, letting Margo sit outside on a bench while he gets the ice cream.

"May I help you Sir?" The guy at the counter asks.

"Yes, can I have two scoops of double chocolately chip, and one scoop of mint chocolate chip?" Tony asks, fishing in his pockets for his wallet.

"What kind of cones Sir?" The guy at the counter asks.

"Waffle." Tony answers easily as he checks to make sure Margo is still on the bench outside. He smiles when he finds his wallet, dragging it out of his coat pocket.

"That'll be $5.60 Sir." The cashier says.

Tony hands the boy seven dollars. "Keep the change." He says as he grabs the ice cream and exits the shop, handing Margo her cone.

"Yummy!" She says happily, munching on the ice cream. "I thought about what I want to be for Halloween."

"Oh? And what did you come up with?" Tony asks, taking a lick of his own ice cream.

"I want to be a superhero."

"Which one?"

Margo thinks for a minute before she smiles. "Iron Man! That way you can be Captain America!"

Tony stops in the middle of the street, ice cream slowly melting its way down to his hand. He doesn't mind Margo being Iron Man, he'll even make her an actual suit if she wants, but there is no way he is going to get a Captain America costume, that's mutiny.


	22. Mom Pt II

**Already 22 chapters? Wow...I don't remember most of these. Haha. **

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 13*

Tony yawns, taking a sip of his coffee before yawning once again. "Too damn early for this."

Margo laughs as she kisses Tony's cheek. "Morning to you too Daddy. Did you sleep well?"

Tony gives Margo a blank stare. "That's a dumb question."

"You know, someone once told me there was no such thing as a dumb question, just dumb people." Margo replies, taking a bite out of Tony's toast before grabbing her backpack.

"Who told you that? Sounds like they're a dumb person." Tony notices the piece of his toast missing. "Get your own toast next time."

Margo laughs, tying her converse before heading back to the kitchen. "Uncle Clint told me that."

"That explains it." Tony mutters, taking a bite out of his already bitten into toast. "Clint's a dumb person who asks dumb questions."

"I'm going to tell him you said that." Margo laughs, and takes another bite of Tony's toast before heading for the door. "Bye Dad! Uncle Clint is driving me to school this morning."

"We have more bread you know!" Tony yells, frowning at his half eaten breakfast. "Bye Princess!" Suddenly the house is quiet, too quiet. "JARVIS, what time is it?"

"7:15 Sir." JARVIS answers flawlessly.

Tony groans, much too early for him to be up, especially when he spent the entire night working in his lab, going to bed around five this morning. "Too damn early." He mutters, taking his coffee and sitting on the couch. He snuggles into the cushions, sitting his cup on the table and grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch. He curls up in the blanket and slowly drifts off to sleep.

Tony's wakes up to a shrill knocking on his door. He opens his eyes, who the hell is knocking on his door? He debates going back to sleep before another shrill knock is heard. "God Bless America!" He yells, stomping to the door. "This better be important." He opens the door and blinks, a very unfamiliar women standing there.

"Tony Stark?" The women questions, glaring at him. The voice triggers something in Tony's head, that voice, he's heard it before. "Mr. Stark, that is you, yes?"

That voice, Tony knows that voice. "Yes, that's me. How may I help you?"

"Well, Mr. Stark how do I put this?"

Things click into place in Tony's head and he slams the door shut, he knew that voice sounded familiar. "Oh hell no! You, Miss Taylor, better leave. I told you last time I talked to you that your price was not happening." He leans up against the door, why is this happening again?

"Mr. Stark, please, I just want to see my daughter." Kendra pleads.

Tony opens the door and glares daggers at the brunette standing in front of him; if looks could kill she'd be dead. "Excuse me?" Tony's really starting to get annoyed with her. "Miss Taylor, Margo is _my_ daughter. You lost your rights when I adopted her. Now if you would be so kind as to leave."

"Mr. Stark, I already told you, I'm not leaving until I speak to my daughter." Kendra glares at Tony.

"Your daughter doesn't live here, _my_ daughter lives here, but she's at school right now." Tony says, tapping his foot against the floor. This lady is being absolutely ridiculous. Why does she seem to think Margo even wants to see her? "What makes you think Margo wants to see you? I mean, after all, you did just drop her."

"I'm her mother Mr. Stark! Wouldn't you want to see your mother?" Kendra yells at him.

Tony winces slightly, yes he would love to see his mother, but that's not possible. "I'd love to see my mother Miss Taylor, but that's not going to happen any time soon. Now will you kindly leave before I decide to go suit up." Tony threatens and watches as Kendra digs in her purse and hands Tony a letter of sorts.

"Can you at least give her this Mr. Stark? It's a letter explaining to her why I left her." The brunette looks hopefully and for a moment Tony can see Margo looking back at him.

"No promises lady." Tony spits, slamming the door again. He rubs the bridge of his nose; this lady really isn't going to give up. He looks at the letter and debates on reading it, but decides against it. "There's no way out of this." Tony mutters, placing the envelope on the coffee table. He rubs his temples, he's getting a headache and he's positive it's from that Kendra lady. "I've got to tell Margo sometime soon before that lady figures out where she goes to school." He sighs again, this lady really is persistent.


	23. Fourth of July

*Age 9*

Tony glances at Margo out of the corner of his eye, making sure she's okay. He pours seven glasses of lemonade and places them on a tray. "Margo, why don't you go ahead and head for the roof? Everyone else is already up there, I'll be there soon." Tony grabs the tray and heads after Margo to the rooftop. It was Margo's idea to have the family spend Fourth of July together, and what better way to do that than a cookout? "I've got lemonade." Tony announces as he holds out the tray and places it on the table. Tony doesn't allow ANYONE, not even him, to drink alcohol in front of Margo, not until she's older and knows what it is.

"Took you long enough." Clint mutters, grabbing a glass of the yellow liquid and tying the black apron around himself. "Why am I the one grilling again?" Tony can't grill to save his life, but Clint can.

"Because you can grill, I can't." Tony explains, handing Margo a glass before sitting in an Adirondack chair next to Bruce. "Hey there big guy. Enjoying yourself?"

Bruce removes his sunglasses and turns his head slightly so he can see Tony. "I'm really enjoying myself." Bruce says, putting his sunglasses back on and turning back around so sun hits his face.

Tony laughs at Bruce before putting his own sunglasses on and settling happily into the comfortable chair. Letting the sun hit his face he smiles, this is definitely perfect. Tony hears a small scream and sits up in his chair, looking around for Margo. He finds her happily sitting on Thor's shoulders. "Thor, what are you doing?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at the demi-god.

"I am letting her sit on my shoulders." Thor explains as he leans over the edge of the roof. "Look how small those people look!" Thor points out to Margo.

Margo giggles and leans over Thor's shoulders, also looking at the small people below.

"Thor! Back up! What if she-" Before Tony can finish his sentence Margo is slipping from Thor's shoulders, and over the side of the building. Before she goes too far though Thor catches her and slings her back on his shoulders. "Jesus!" Tony says, pulse ringing in his ears as he tries to return his heart rate to a normal pace. "Thor, you better be glad you caught her." Tony warns, placing his sunglasses back on his face and trying to relax back into the chair.

Margo hops off Thor's shoulders, running up to Natasha, who is laying on a blanket. "Aunt Natasha will you teach me more ninja moves?"

Natasha laughs and nods. "Sure thing Margo!"

Tony sighs, last time Natasha taught her a ninja move the poor girl twisted her ankle and couldn't walk for a week. That was also the week Margo made Steve carry her everywhere. Tony watches out of the corner of his eye as Natasha teaches Margo how to do some strange kick Tony's never seen before.

"Foods on!" Clint yells, sitting a plate of burgers on the picnic table on the rooftop. Clint fishes around for something before smiling at Margo. "And we've got Marshmallows!" He says, holding up the bag of fluffy white treats.

Margo rushes over to Clint, completely forgetting about the ninja move Natasha is teaching her. "Yay Marshmallows!" She plops down at the picnic table, looking at everyone. "Well...what are you waiting for?"

Everyone lets out a small laugh and joins Margo at the picnic table, each grabbing one of Clint's burgers and some chips.

Margo munchies happily on her chips, taking a small bite of her burger. "Daddy, when do the fireworks start?"

"At ten o'clock Princess." Tony answers, taking a bite of his burger and chewing. He swallows before he continues talking. "Maybe a little before."

If there's one thing Margo loves its fireworks, the girl absolutely adores fireworks, and no one can figure out why. "Uncle Steve, can I sit on your shoulders to watch the fireworks?" Margo questions, giving Steve her best puppy dog eyes.

Steve looks thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Sure thing Margo."

Margo smiles happily at Steve. "Happy Birthday Uncle Steve. How old are you?" They'd celebrated Steve's Birthday earlier in the day, but Margo just likes telling people Happy Birthday.

Steve laughs; this is the seventh time Margo has told him that today. "Thank you Margo. I'm old enough, that's for sure."

After eating everyone gathers around the still lit grill and roasts marshmallows. Some making smores, while others just eat the marshmallow.

Margo perches herself happily on Steve's shoulders while roasting her marshmallow. "Want one?" She asks, pointing the marshmallow at Steve's face and the super solider shakes his head thanking her anyway.

"Princess." Tony says, eating his own marshmallow (he's not very fond of the fluffy treats). "The fireworks are going to start in about a minute."

Steve turns so Margo is now facing the direction the fireworks are suppose to go off. Margo snuggles onto Steve's neatly combed hair, ready for the fireworks to start.

The fireworks start and all seven people stand extremely close to one another, leaning on the edge of the rooftop. The brightly colored lights start to fill the sky and everything seems to calm down. The streets don't seem as busy, and the people down below don't seem to be so rushed anymore.

Halfway through the show Margo switches from Steve's shoulders to Tony's, happily laying her head on his. "Thanks Daddy." She mumbles, yawning.

Tony grins up at Margo, the cookout, fireworks, even the marshmallows where all thanks to Tony. He wanted everything to be perfect for his little girl after all. "You're welcome Princess."

Margo smiles, red lights of the fireworks lighting up her face, and she turns back to the show in front of her. This was definitely the perfect way to spend the Fourth of July.


	24. Mom Pt III

**I think I want to do something special for chapter 30. This is my longest story, ever. So 30 seems like a good number to be celebrating. How do you feel about Margo's sweet sixteen, perhaps? I'll come up with something.**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 13*

Tony drags his hands through his hair lazily; he's going to have to tell her eventually. He'd much rather tell her than have that crazy lady kidnapping her after school or something. Tony groans, slamming his head against the wall (which probably isn't the best idea); he doesn't even know how to approach that subject.

"Oh yeah, by the way Margo your birth mother has been trying to contact you, says she wants to talk to you." Tony mutters to himself, that definitely isn't the right way to say that.

"What?" Margo asks, dropping her backpack in the floor.

Tony's head shoots up from the wall and he blinks at Margo. "Hello Princess." He tries to avoid is earlier statement because that wasn't the way he wanted to tell her. "How was school?"

"Dad...Did you say my mom was trying to contact me?" Margo questions, walking closer to Tony.

Tony inhales deeply; this really wasn't the way he wanted to tell her. "Sit Princess." Tony says, motioning for Margo to sit on the couch. "Sit and I'll explain everything." He digs through his coat pocket looking for the envelope Kendra had given him the other day.

Margo sits on the couch, eyeing Tony. "So you're serious, she's trying to contact me?"

Tony nods, finally finding the letter and placing it on the coffee table before sitting next to Margo. "Yes, Margo, she's been trying to contact you. And if it wasn't for me, I'm pretty sure she would've succeeded by now." Tony sighs, rubbing his eyes. "She came to the house the other day, but you were at school."

Margo keeps her mouth shut, she really doesn't know what to say, what to ask even. The lady who left her (just like her biological Father) wants back in her life, what does someone say to that? "What?" She finally asks, it's the only word she can seem to come up with.

"Margo, she wants to speak to you, wants to see you." Tony says, handing Margo her letter. "She gave me this, told me if I wouldn't let her see you to at least give you this. It's a letter explaining why she left you."

Margo takes the letter slowly, eyes never leaving Tony. "You don't want me seeing her?"

Tony shrugs his shoulder, avoiding eye contact. "Not really."

"Why?"

There's a pain in Tony's chest and he's almost positive it's heartbreak. He's afraid Margo will want to leave him for _her_. "Just don't."

Margo sighs and lays her head on Tony's shoulder. "You know you'll always be my Dad, right? It doesn't matter if my biological parents show up and suddenly want me in their lives, they didn't raise me. You raised me. So you don't have anything to worry about, you're my family, not them."

Tony's suddenly very reassured that Margo isn't going anywhere and he smiles. "Do you want to talk to her, see her?"

Margo shrugs, flipping the letter in her hands, not really too sure if she wants to open it. "I would like to I guess, but only if you'll come with me." Margo says, stilling flipping the letter.

"Alright, if you really want to see her, we'll go see her." Tony sighs, getting up from the couch and heading for his lab, he needs time to think. He can't believe he's doing this, he can't believe he's letting Margo associate with that crazy lady.


	25. Gone

*Age 14*

Tony Stark is panicking; maybe panicking isn't even the right word for how Tony feels. He feels like his arc reactor has been torn from his chest and he's slowing dying. He lets the words slip from his lips before he even knows what he's saying. "She's gone?"

No one in the group wants to answer him; they're all avoiding eye contact. Tony grits his teeth and roars. "Dammit! Answer me!"

"She's gone Tony!" Clint finally yells back. "She's gone!"

Tony slams his fist against the wall, that's going to leave a bruise. "Where the hell did she go?"

Natasha rubs her face; she never thought they'd have to deal with this. "She didn't go anywhere Tony." Natasha dances around the subject for a few more moments. "She was taken."

"Taken?" Tony spits out, slamming his fist into the wall again. "Who the hell took her?" Tony's mind is going a million miles a minute, so many things going on in his head.

"We don't know." Bruce answers this time, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. "We don't know Tony."

Tony's resolve crumbles and he lands on the floor, face buried in his hands. "You're kidding?" When no one answers Tony lets out an empty laugh, nails scraping against his face. "Someone took her?" Tony can feel tears threatening to leave his eyes, but he holds them back; he's Tony Stark, he does not cry.

"Tony, I assure you that we're going to find her." Steve says, trying his hardest to reassure Tony that she'll be safe.

"Dead or alive?" Tony whispers back, tears still threatening to leave his eyes. _She's gone_, that's the only thing going through Tony's mind at the moment. _Someone took her_. Someone took her right out from under his nose. She's in danger and it's all his fault. He looks up, eyes stinging red. "Dead or alive?" He asks again, voice trembling.

"Man of Iron, we will find her." Thor avoids Tony's question.

"Alive." Clint answers, standing up from his seat. "Dammit Tony, we're going to find her alive and healthy."

"Clint's right." Natasha says. "We're in this as a team Tony, you aren't the only one hurting here. We'll find her _together_."

Tony merely nods, Natasha's right, they'll do this together. They're a team, they can do this, they can find Margo.


	26. Okay

*Age 15*

Tony gasps, attempting to catch his breathe. "JARVIS...call Margo." He struggles out, stepping away from attackers in front of him. "Pick up." He silently prays. "C'mon Princess, pick up."

Margo types away at her computer, she has to get this paper done for her English class or she won't pass finals next week.

"I am Iron Man!" Margo's phone blares out and she jumps slightly, glancing at the device. A picture of Tony's face covers the screen and she rolls her eyes, leave it to her dad to call at the worst times.

"Hi Daddy." Margo answers, phone on speaker. "What's up?

Tony pants, trying to catch his breathe again. He needs to make sure she's safe. "Are you at home?"

The odd tone of Tony's voice catches Margo off guard. "No." Margo glances around slightly. "I'm in the park at one of the picnic tables...why?" She takes the phone off speaker and holds the device up to her ear.

"Get home!" Tony grinds out, shoving away another alien attacker, shooting at it. "Get home Princess." There's a silent beg in Tony's voice.

Margo taps her foot. "You're in the suit." It isn't a question; she knows by now what he sounds like in that blasted suit.

Tony tries to catch his breathe again; it seems to be becoming harder for him each time he tries. "Yes, I'm in the suit. Can you get home now?"

Margo nods, even though Tony can't see her, packing her computer away in her bag. "Dad?"

It takes a few moments for Tony to answer; he's fighting off more freaking aliens. "What Princess?"

"Be careful." She whispers, heading toward Stark Tower, the only place she can really call home.

"I always am." Margo can hear the smirk in his voice, that signature Stark smirk.

"I'm serious Dad." Margo says, worry lacing her voice.

Tony shakes his head, shooting at more aliens. Tony wants to say he promises he'll be fine, but he can't do that, he can't make that cruel a promise. "I know Princess." The call starts turning into static. "I love you."

Margo bites on her lips, it's never good when he calls her to say 'I love you', especially when he's in that suit. If he's in the suit and he calls to tell her that, that means he's afraid he won't make it back this time. If he's afraid he won't make it back, that means it's a seriously bad attack on the city. "I..." Margo doesn't want to say it back, the moment she says it is the moment it looks like she's lost faith in her dad (which she hasn't). She bites her lips again, toying with the edge of her bag. "I love you too Dad. Give 'em what for."

Margo can hear the smirk on Tony's face. "I always do." He's suddenly got his usual cocky tone back and Margo knows he'll be fine; he's Tony Stark, it'll take more than hell and high water to kill that man.

Margo glances up from her book, her phone giving off a shrill ring. She picks the small black square up, watching Steve's picture flash across the screen. "Uncle Steve?" She questions, he never calls ANYONE he doesn't know how to use his phone very well.

"Margo, thank goodness you're safe." Steve says, obviously worried the young Stark wasn't safe.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine Uncle Steve. Are you okay?" Margo asks. Margo doesn't need Steve to say a word; she just knows that he's trying to avoid something, like there is some kind of bad news. "Is there bad news? Oh God, is someone hurt?" There's an unsettling silence on the other end of the phone and then Margo knows exactly what's wrong. "He's hurt, isn't he? Where are you?"

Steve sighs; relieved he didn't have to actually say it out loud, not wanting to give Margo such God awful news. "In the park, the one just down the road from Stark Tower."

Margo blinks; she'd been there no more than an hour ago. "I'll be there as soon as I can be." She rushes out of tower, running toward the park, dodging people on the street just so she can get to him in time. She's sprinting now, feet carrying her as quickly as humanly possible, she needs to see him. She notices familiar red and gold in the grass and rushes toward her father. "Daddy." She mumbles, dropping down next to the man. "How bad is it?"

Steve shrugs, removing his cowl from his head, placing his shield on the ground. "I don't know. I wasn't here to see what happened. Hawkeye informed me that Iron Man followed a bunch of aliens into he park."

Margo almost wants to laugh at Steve for calling her dad 'Iron Man'; he's still in solider mode. Margo presses a hidden button on the back on Iron Man's helmet (very few people know about said button), removing the face plate. "Dad." She says, shaking him lightly, very very lightly. "C'mon Daddy." She tries to remove other parts of the suit but fails at it. "Daddy." She whisper, fingers brushing Tony's sweat matted hair off his forehead.

A suddenly intake of breathe causes Steve to grab his shield and Margo to jump slightly. Tony's eyes widen and he sits up, coughing loudly. "Good God what happened?" He mutters, rubbing the dirt off his face and glancing at Steve (shield help up ready to attack). "Calm down Spangles, what's got your spandex in a knot?"

Margo laughs covering her mouth; he's going to be perfectly fine.

Steve gives Tony a disapproving look. "He's going to be fine." The super solider mumbles, picking up his shield properly and heading out of the park.

Margo punches Tony's armor, wincing when a throbbing pain incases two of her fingers. "You had me worried."

Tony rolls his eyes at his daughter, inspecting her fingers to make sure they aren't broken. "How many times do I have to tell you not to punch my armor, you always get hurt when you punch my armor." Tony drops her fingers, shaking his head. "They'll be bruised for a few days, but other than that, you'll be fine."

"What about you?" Margo asks, narrowing her eyes at Daddy dearest. "Are you okay?" She knows he'll lie to her even if he isn't.

"I'm fine, just a couple of bruised ribs." Tony answers, attempting to stand up. He winces in pain, dropping back down to the ground, groaning in pain. "Nope, I lie, definitely more than a few bruised ribs."

Margo smiles happily, sure he's not completely okay, but he is okay, and that's all she can ask for.


	27. Swear Jar

*Age 7*

_"What does Tony Stark know about designing weapons anyway?" _

Margo shakes her head and frowns, the news if such a boring show. "JARVIS, change the channel please."

"Sure Miss, what channel?"

"Disney Channel please JARVIS." Margo grins happily at the ceiling (because she has no idea where else to smile at JARVIS).

"Don't change that channel!" Tony shouts, running out of the kitchen, jumping on the couch next to Margo. "Change the channel and I'll reprogram you JARVIS."

The channel stays on the news and Margo frowns. "Daddy..." She begins to whine.

Tony covers Margo's mouth. "Hold that thought Princess, Daddy's watching this."

Margo frowns at Tony, but shuts up, watching the news next to her father. "I don't get it…" She mumbles, eyeing the man on the screen.

_"Tony Stark doesn't know how to design weapons anymore! He's too busy raising his daughter to do anything now! I haven't seen him on the weapons making scene since he adopted her." _Justin Hammer's voice sounds through the room and Tony grits his teeth.

_Her_ oh no, his daughter has a name and her is not it! "Dammit Hammer!" Tony yells at the TV. Tony glares at the TV, next time he sees Hammer he is going to punch him right in the jaw. Once for calling his daughter her, and another time merely because he can.

"Daddy!" Margo yells, covering her mouth, eyes widening. "You said a bad word! That's a dollar in the swear jar."

Tony sighs, fishing a dollar out of his pocket and handing it to Margo. "Go put that in the jar." Tony watches as Margo goes and places the dollar in a jar (with a TON of other dollars in it) with the words 'Swear Jar' written on it in Margo' squiggly hand-writing. He's going to kill Bruce and Steve for putting the idea of a swear jar in her head, he's lost all kinds of money to that jar. "Princess, how about you get JARVIS to call Pepper for you and ask if she'd like to come over and eat dinner with us today?"

"That's a great idea Daddy!" Margo says happily, rushing to her room to call Pepper.

Tony takes his phone out and dials. He smiles when he gets the voicemail. "Hammer." Tony says warningly. "You can talk about me all you want, but when you drag Margo into, that's when it's war. War Hammer! Margo, by the way is my daughters name, not _her_." Tony pauses before adding. "Next time you want to say something come here and say it to my face." He ends the call and slams his phone on the coffee table.

Margo blinks up at him from her spot at the end of the stairs. "Are you okay Daddy?"

Tony smiles at Margo's concern, ruffling the girl's hair. "I'm fine Princess. Did you call Pepper?"

Margo nods, smiling up at Tony. "Yes Daddy, Pepper said she'd love to."

"Great." Tony sniffs and frowns. "Do you smell something Princess?"

Margo blinks before sniffing the air a few times. "Smoke?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

Tony rushes to the kitchen, yelling in frustration. He pulls the oven door open, pulling something out before slamming the door shut with his foot. "Ruined." He mumbles. "Three hours of pausing and rewinding the cooking channel on my computer and it turns out ruined." He shakes his head, laying the burnt mess on the counter before sighing. He rubs his face with his hands. "Damn you Hammer! You ruined my perfectly good chicken!" Tony yells again, he has a good mind to call Justin again and leave yet another angry voicemail.

"Daddy!" Margo yells, looking from the, use to be, chicken to Tony. "That's another dollar to the swear jar!"

Tony grumbles, pushing another dollar in the jar. "Damn you too Bruce for coming up with his damn jar!" He thinks for a moment. "You too Steve!" Before Margo can say anything Tony is already shoving another two dollars in the jar.

Margo giggles, eyeing the chicken on the counter again. "Should I have JARVIS call Pepper and ask her to pick up Burger King again?"

Tony smiles and nods. "That'd be the best idea Princess."


	28. Gone Pt II

*Age 14*

Tony stomps up the steps of the apartment building, if it's her he'll kill her, no if, ands, or buts about it. He knocks on the door (if slamming his fist on the door counts as knocking). "Kendra! Kendra I know you're in there! Open the damn door!"

"Mr. Stark, what on earth are you doing here?" Kendra questions, opening the door.

Tony glares at her, if looks could kill. "Do you have her?"

Kendra blinks, raising an eyebrow at Tony. She closes the door and steps outside, pointing a finger at Tony. "I'll have you know, Mr. Stark, I have no idea what you're talking back."

Tony slams his fist in the wall next to Kendra's head, narrowing his eyes at her. He doesn't believe her, he really doesn't. "You took her, didn't you?"

"Took who?" Kendra questions, watching as Tony's fist clenches, nails digging into his hand.

Tony slams his other fist into the wall on the other side of Kendra's face, trapping her against the wall. "Margo." He growls out, it's the first time he's said her name since the girl went missing (which was three days ago).

"Mr. Stark!" Kendra yells, a disapproving tone in her voice. "She's my daughter."

Tony grits his teeth, digging his nails into his hands, drawing blood. "No, she's my daughter! You're the lady who left her for dead on the street!"

Kendra raises her hand and slaps Tony across the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. "Regardless of who she lives with now, I love her Tony, more than anything; she's still my daughter in my eyes Tony."

Tony touches his stinging cheek and glares daggers at Kendra. "I don't believe you. Ever since your little meeting with Margo I'm almost positive you've wanted to take her from me, what better way than to kidnap her?" Kendra goes to slap Tony again, but the man grabs her wrist, her hand no more than two inches from his face. "Don't try me Kendra." He warns, he was never one to hit a lady, but he's not all that sure this thing in front of him is a lady. "Give me two minutes to see if you have her, two minutes and then I'll leave. If you don't have her, what's the harm of a couple of minutes?"

Kendra frowns at Tony, nodding her head slowly and opening her apartment door. "Two minutes." She mumbles looking away as Tony walks into her apartment.

"Margo!" Tony yells, rushing around, there's no sign of her, nothing. "Margo!" He yells again, listening for any small noise that could indicate she is here. He slugs out of the apartment, shoulders slumped. "Thanks." He mutters, that's one thing he's never pictured himself saying to her. Kendra doesn't say a word, just slams the door in his face. Tony leans against the wall and falls to the ground, head in his hands. "Where are you?" He whispers. "Princess, where are you?"


	29. Brave

**Because I can just picture Margo having this kind of reaction. Seems appropriate.**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 8*

"JARVIS," Margo says, waiting for the AI to reply.

"Yes Miss?" JARVIS asks.

"Where's Daddy?"

"In his lab Miss."

Margo nods and heads for Tony's lab, she has something really important to ask him. Once she reaches the lab she quickly presses the keys on the lock, the door clicking open. Tony gave her the key code to the lab, so if she needed him she could just walk right into the lab. "Daddy?"

"Margo." Tony says in that voice that Margo knows means something's wrong. "Margo, Princess, stay where you're at." This wasn't at all Tony's fault, no way, maybe a little of it was his fault. So, maybe (just maybe) his teasing Bruce finally got to the other guy.

There's a loud roar and Margo walks up to Tony, glancing at the thing that made the noise. Margo squeaks when she sees a giant green monster at the other end of the lab. She screams and hides behind Tony.

Tony instinctively picks Margo up, which probably isn't the best idea, but he does it anyway. He kisses the girls hair, shushing her. "Princess, it's going to be alright."

Margo and the Hulks eyes meet and for a moment she smiles because she sees Bruce looking back at her. Margo tells Tony to put her down and Tony agrees, keeping a watchful eye on the little girl as she slowly approaches the green beast on the other side of the room.

"Princess." Tony says but Margo keeps walking toward Bruce.

"Uncle Bruce?" She asks, stopping when she's at least six foot away from him. "Uncle Bruce?" She asks again. The Hulk roars at her and Margo frowns. "That's not nice Uncle Bruce." Margo replies, this time not flinching from the roar.

Tony begins to panic when Margo starts walking even closer to Bruce, his daughter really is brave.

Margo is finally only about six inches away from the green guy before she reaches out and touches him, small hand looking even smaller on Hulk's arm. "You need to calm down." Margo says calmly.

Tony is panicking again, either Margo is really brave or really stupid. "Princess, come here." Tony says, reaching for Margo only to have Hulk roar at him. Tony backs off then, praying that Bruce doesn't hurt her.

Margo smiles at Hulk, patting his arm. "Hulk isn't going to hurt me, are you Hulk?" Hulk shakes his head and Margo smiles again. Margo wraps her tiny arms around Hulk's neck, hugging him.

Hulk stiffens and suddenly green skin is fading back to it's normal color. Tony reaches for Margo, snatching her up and covering her eyes.

"Here." Tony says, throwing some clothes at Bruce. "You might want to cover yourself up Dr. Banner." Once Bruce is clothed Tony sits Margo back down.

"Uncle Bruce!" She says happily, running up to him. "Will you play a game with me?"

Bruce smiles at Margo, patting her head. "What game do you want to play?"

"Pirates!" Margo says excitedly.

"You know Pirates is my favorite game." Bruce says as Margo drags him to the living room, they need to build a ship after all.

Tony grins, who would've thought that all it takes for Bruce to calm down is a hug from Margo, he needs to remember that next time his teasing goes too far.


	30. Scary Movie

**I have to thank my lovely friend Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for the idea for this chapter. I have major writers block so her ideas are WAY helpful. Also Mira, I promise your Loki chapter shall be up soon!**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie **

*Age 12*

"Natasha," Tony says, giving the spy a skeptical look. "I don't know about this."

Natasha rolls her eyes, sometimes Tony gets WAY too worried. "It's just a movie Tony, no big deal. She'll go with Clint and I to the drive-in and we'll have her back before one in the morning."

Tony sighs again, rubbing his face. "This isn't just ANY movie Natasha, this is _The Exorcist_."

Natasha blinks at Tony, grabbing her purse from the couch. "So?"

Tony groans, taking a sip of his coffee and running his fingers through his hair. "It's her first scary movie Natasha. At least one she can remember. And it's _The Exorcist_ of all movies, that movie still scares me half the time."

Natasha rolls her eyes again, pinning her hair up. "Baby." She mumbles, bobby pin between her lips. "Margo's a big girl Tony, I'm sure she'll be absolutely fine." The girl in question walks into the room, favorite blanket in hand. "Ready to go Margo?"

Margo nods, smiling happily. "I'm so excited to see this movie! Brittany said it's like the scariest movie of all time!" She shifts her blanket to the opposite arm and hugs Tony, kissing the side of his face. "Bye Daddy."

Tony kisses Margo's cheek, handing the young Stark her jacket. "Bye Princess." He glances at Natasha. "If she has nightmares, you and Clint are dealing with her."

Natasha rolls her eyes yet again and glances to the clock. "We need to jet, or we're going to be late picking up Clint." Natasha gives a wave before her and Margo are out the door.

Margo covers her eyes and leans into Clint's shoulder, this movie was just a tad bit too scary for her. "Is it over yet?"

Clint looks over at Margo and laughs lightly. "It just started!"

"Is it too scary for you Margo?" Natasha asks, moving the girls face from Clint's shoulder.

Margo shakes her head. "No, no, it's fine." She pales at something that flashes across the screen, and they said this was the edited version. Margo sighs, she'd hate to see the un-edited version.

Natasha watches as Margo pales again, maybe taking her to see this particular movie was a bad idea. "Are you sure?" Natasha narrows her eyes at the girl as she flinches away from the screen and back into Clint's arm.

Margo nods against Clint's arm. "Yeah, I'm fine Aunt Natasha."

"Bye Aunt Natasha! Bye Uncle Clint!" Margo yells and waves and she walks into her house. She hangs her jacket on the coat rake before slipping off her shoes. "Daddy?" She yells, she figured he'd be up waiting on her.

"He's in his lab Miss." JARVIS answers before Margo can say another word.

"Thanks JARVIS." She says, heading to Tony's lab. She taps on the glass door, looking around for Tony. When she doesn't see him she walks in the lab anyway, glancing around again. "Dad?" She asks, she can't seem to find him.

"Yes Princess?"

"JESUS!" Margo yells, jumping in the air and whirling around. "You scared me!" She whales, eyes wide and staring at Tony.

Tony holds his hands up in the arm. "Sorry, sorry." He says, going back to his newest project. "How was the movie?"

Margo coughs and bites her lips, looking at the floor. "Umm...about that."

Tony glances at Margo out of the corner of his eye. He sighs, she's got that look on her face. The look that means she's beyond scared. "What is it?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? I don't really want to sleep by myself."

Tony nods smiling at her. "Sure thing Princess, but since you don't want to sleep alone, I guess we should head to bed." Tony grabs Margo's arm and drags her up the steps behind him. "Go on and brush your teeth, I'll lay out some blankets for you."

Margo smiles at Tony, a large toothy smile. "Thanks Daddy."

Tony merely nods and watches as Margo goes to brush her teeth. He's never letting Clint and Natasha take Margo to see a scary movie again, especially not _The Exorcist_.


	31. Bad Day

**This was written at 3 a.m. because I don't sleep. **

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 6*

Tony is in one of his self destructive modes, he knows he is. He's locked himself away from everything. Away from Pepper, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Steve, even Margo. Yes, Tony's locked himself away from his own daughter because he's in one of his moods and thinks he's so damn worthless.

He alternates from sleeping, drinking and pacing in his bedroom. He's told JARVIS to not let a soul in, not even if he's dying on the floor, no one is allowed in his room. He's calling himself every name in the book, because he's in one of his moods and hates himself right now.

He stretches, glancing around the room, it looks the same as it always does. "JARVIS, what time is it?" In a fit on rage he accidentally destroyed all of his clocks, which there was only one in the room anyway.

"Two in the afternoon Sir." JARVIS answers. "May I suggest going outside for a bit? You haven't eaten in a few days."

Tony glares at nothing in particular. "No, you may not suggest anything JARVIS." Tony goes to his desk, tinkering with one of his wrist watches, he wonder's slightly if he can make the thing fly.

There's a loud pounding on his door that jars Tony from his work and back into reality. "Dammit Tony! Come out!" It's Natasha's voice. "Tony, we're worried! You haven't come out of your room in nearly a week! It-"

Tony drowns the rest of Natasha's yelling out, glancing at himself in the mirror, he looks like hell. You know he looks like hell when he'll actually admit it. He punches the mirror, a large crack appearing in the surface.

"That's seven years of bad luck Sir." JARVIS says.

Tony punches the mirror again, a few shards of broken glass falling to the carpet. "Shut up JARVIS." He mutters, sliding to the ground. He leans his head against the wall, and glances at the ceiling. He honestly doesn't know why he gets like this sometimes, he turns into this self loathing bastard and he has no idea why. He knows why, he'll just never say it out loud.

He grabs a bottle of Scotch from his hidden liquor cabinet (which he's pretty sure isn't so hidden) and crawls back on his bed, covering himself with the soft blankets. He opens the bottle and takes a long swig, spilling some on the sheets below. He takes another long swig before shoving his arm and bottle outside the mound of blankets and sitting said bottle on his bedside table, before curling his arm back under the blankets. He lays his head on one of the pillows before drifting off into a restless sleep.

A shrill banging on Tony's door wakes the billionaire up as he blinks the sleep from his eyes. "Tony Stark you come out of that room NOW!" It's Pepper's voice, and suddenly a knot curls its way into Tony's stomach. Pepper, God, Pepper must hate him by now. He's put her through hell before, but that was nothing compared to right now. His moods have always been bad, but never this bad. He buries himself further in the blankets, covering his face with a pillow. "Tony! We're worried, I'm worried! Come out and talk to me Tony, please?"

"Sir," JARVIS says, a holographic screen appearing at the foot of Tony's bed. "May I suggest that you look at this?"

Tony sits up, looking at the screen. "What is it?" He slurs, somewhere between the time he went to bed last night and Pepper yelling at him, he's finished his Scotch.

"Security footage."

Tony blinks at the screen, he can see everything going on outside his room. Steve's pacing the floor, hands folded behind his back, worried expression on his face. Natasha's sitting next to Clint, holding a sandwich out to the Archer. Clint's leaning up against Natasha, shaking his head at the sandwich. Bruce and Thor are obviously engaged in some sort of conversation, Thor swinging his arms about and Bruce nodding. Pepper's leaning against his bedroom door, a six year old Margo standing next to her, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. That's what tugs at Tony's heart, seeing Margo wipe away her tears. His little girl is crying and it's all his fault.

Tony turns the security footage off and crawls back to his bed (grabbing a bottle of liquor on his way), he feels ten times worse than he did before. He takes a drink from the bottle, letting the warm liquid engulf him. He coughs lightly, liquid burning his throat. He curls into his blankets again, eyes closing.

A small knock is heard throughout Tony's room and he opens his eyes. Tony doesn't wake up, because he isn't asleep, he's in that halfway state, between sleep and reality. "What do you want?" Tony growls out, turning to face the door. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"Daddy," Margo whispers. "I'm sorry for whatever I did Daddy. I didn't mean to do it! And I'll eat my vegetables for a month if you open the door."

Tony stops what he's doing, she thinks this is her fault. He stands, heading for the door, he sits in front of it, pressing his hand to the cool wood. "Princess, you didn't do anything.'

He can hear Margo sniff and shuffle on her feet. "Then why are you locked in your room Daddy? Did you have a bad day?"

Tony blinks and grins, it's amazing how a six year old can understand him better than anyone. "Yeah Princess, Daddy's having a bad couple of days."

"Can I come in? Maybe I can help you."

Tony sighs, standing up to open the door, if he's going to let anyone in it might as well be Margo. He clicks the locks open and opens the door. There on the other side of the door is Margo, puffy eyed and clutching her teddy bear. No one else is in the hallway, seems they've all went to bed. Tony bends down, smiling sadly at his daughter. "Hi Princess."

Margo's arms are around Tony in a rushed hug as she cries into his chest. "I thought you hated me. You wouldn't come out of your room...and...and..." Margo's sobs turn into hiccups as she calms down. "I thought I did something wrong."

Tony sighs, he deserves this, to be in this much pain. He scoops Margo up, shutting and locking the door behind them both. He places her on the bed, patting her head. "Princess, you didn't do anything, you never do. And I could never ever hate you. Daddy's just having a bad couple of day's." Tony explains, he feels silly explaining this to such a young child, but he feels comfortable with her.

"Why?"

It's a simple question, but it's all the push Tony needs. "Sometimes people have bad days Princess," He explains. "When Daddy has these bad days he doesn't like himself very much. So I lock myself away in my room until the bad day passes." He doesn't think he can make it any simpler.

"I like you." Margo says, looking up at Tony, innocent eyes blinking up at him. "I'll always like you Daddy."

Tony smiles at Margo, ruffling her hair. "I'm glad to hear that. And you want to know a secret?"

Margo looks up at Tony, smiling widely. "I love secrets!"

Tony motions for Margo to come closer. "I'll always like you too." He whispers in her ear, causing the little girl to giggle.

Margo hugs Tony. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Princess." Suddenly his bad couple of days don't seem so bad anymore.


	32. Family Dinner

**This entire chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape! Enjoy this chapter my friend!**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 14*

Margo grumbles and pulls the blue dress on, struggling with the zipper. "Dad! I can't zip my dress!"

Tony laughs, that's his daughter, a lady if he ever saw one. He walks to the girl's room, tie hanging open around his neck. "Turn around Princess." Tony zips the dress and smiles when Margo turns around. "You look nice."

Margo narrows her eyes at Tony, straightening the dress before flipping her hair to one side. "Hush Dad."

"Now only if I could get you to do something with that mess you call hair." Tony jokes, winking at Margo before going to fix his tie.

Margo scoffs, messing with her hair again before following Tony. "I'm a Stark, what do you expect? It's not like your hair ever looks good."

Tony turns and shoots a glare at Margo. "You better hush before I make you stay home."

Margo looks hopeful, eyes smiling. "Is that a promise?"

Tony rolls his eyes, finally fixing his tie. It was Thor's idea for them to have a family dinner; he said it would be good bonding time for them, which Tony can't disagree with. Everyone is going to be there, including the infamous Loki. At first Tony was very skeptical about going to anything with Loki, especially after that whole 'wanting to take over the world' incident, but Thor told them all that Loki is much better now. Said he's settling down with a nice lady and he's happy. Tony rolls his eyes, wonder how long that will last?

"Dad," Margo says, snapping her fingers at Tony. "It's 7:15, reservations are for 8. We better leave soon."

Tony nods, looking down at Margo's feet. "We aren't leaving until you take that dirty converse off and put on those nice heels I bought you." Tony shakes his head; Margo tries to wear those shoes everywhere she goes.

"I don't like heels Daddy."

"Go." Tony says warningly, watching as Margo slugs back up the steps. Margo wobbles down the steps a minute later, silver heels on her feet. Tony smiles at her. "Was that so hard?"

Margo grumbles something under her breathe but wobbles (she can't walk in heels all that well) to the door. "Let's go. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can take these heels off."

Tony, Margo and Pepper (who they picked up on the way to the restaurant the group is meeting at) look around for Thor.

Thor waves happily at the group, ushering them over to the table where he, Loki, and a lady with black hair are sitting. "Man of Iron, it is wondrous to see you!" Thor booms and Tony's positive if he gets any louder the restaurant is going to ask them to leave.

"Hello Thor." Tony replies, shaking the Asgardian's hand.

"Margo!" Thor says happily, wrapping the girl in a hug. "It is most wondrous to see you Man of Iron's daughter!"

Margo pats Thor's arm, hoping he'll release her soon because it's becoming hard to breathe. "You too Uncle Thor." Once Thor releases Margo she goes and sits next to Tony, eyeing Loki. "Please tell me I don't have to call him 'Uncle Loki'." She mumbles in the billionaire's ear.

Tony laughs, shaking his head. "No Princess, you don't have to." Tony stands and pulls Pepper's chair out for her (she's sitting on the other side of him), he pushes her back to the table before sitting down again. "Unless you want to."

"No way." Margo says, watching as Thor greats the rest of The Avengers, before sitting at the table himself.

"It is my pleasure," Thor announces voice booming. "To say that Loki has someone he would like to introduce to us."

Loki stands, motioning for the girl next to him to stand as well. "Everyone," He says, no one looks nearly as excited as Thor. "This is Lucky Lupus, she's my girlfriend."

The female nods politely, green eyes sparkling as she smiles at everyone. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Everyone mutters a very quiet 'nice to meet you', except for Tony. Tony has to restrain himself from laughing so he coughs rather loudly and Pepper elbows him. "Tony! The man is trying to clean up his act, be somewhat supportive."

Tony gives Pepper a surprised look. "You want me to support someone who tried to take over the world and potentially almost killed my daughter?"

Pepper doesn't say another word as she turns back to her menu, looking for something to order. Tony sticks his tongue out at the red head, thankful that she doesn't catch him.

No one has anything to say to one another as they quietly order their meals and make small talk among themselves, but no serious conversation going on. No one really knows what to say, they're eating with Loki. The God who tried to take over the world, and caused them so much trouble, here they are eating dinner with him.

At the end of the awkward (because that's the only way to describe it) family dinner everyone is saying their goodbyes. Tony, Margo and Pepper are the last to bid the hosts farewell because somehow Tony ends up paying for the bill (something about how the restaurant won't talk Asgardian currency).

"Goodbye Man of Iron!" Thor booms once again and Tony seriously thinks one of the waiters is about to ask them to leave. Thor shakes Tony's hand before Tony moves to say goodbye to Loki.

"Goodbye Loki." Tony mumbles, shaking the man's hand before turning to Lucky. "Loki's girlfriend." Tony mumbles again only to be scolded by Pepper for being rude. "I mean Lucky, goodbye."

The short black haired lady gives Tony a soft smile. "Goodbye Mr. Stark." Tony nods one more time before quickly exiting the restaurant, Pepper and Margo in tow. "Well," The pale female announces. "I think that went rather well, don't you think Love?"

Loki eyes the girl for a moment before putting his arm around her waist and leading her out of the eatery. "Well wouldn't exactly be the term I'd put with it."

Lucky raises an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean Loki?"

The Asgardian shakes his head. "It was more awkward than anything." Lucky goes to protest but Loki stops her by placing a finger on her lips. "Shall we head home my Love?"

Lucky smiles at Loki, linking hands with the God of mischief. "Sounds absolutely lovely to me."

Needless to say as awkward as the family dinner was they aren't going to have another one anytime soon.


	33. Walk A Little Straighter Daddy

**Apparently my disclaimers never save. Haha. No wonder I had people ask me about this. This is a song, or based off one. A song by Billy Currington any straight lyrics used in this aren't mine. Thanks for who noticed this wasn't posted.**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 16*

Tony has no idea what's brought this on, but he doesn't mind all that much, Margo never talks about anything before the adoption. It's not like she can remember every little detail, but Tony's sure she remembers some things.

Margo curls into Tony's side; they're sitting on the couch together. Tony's arm is lying over the teenager's shoulders and Margo's curled into his side. "I remember," She mumbles, voice muffled by Tony's side. "Looking up at him, my father. I'd look up at him and he'd walk right past me, right past me to his room. And now that I think about it, I really wish he'd walked a little straighter."

Tony blinks and looks down at his daughter. "Walk a little straighter?"

Margo nods. "He'd always sway side to side, but I'd try to follow him, follow his every move. I'd always be tripping and stumbling, and I wish he would have looked down just once Dad. If he'd have looked down he would have noticed that he was leading me at the time."

Tony's heart stops for a moment, she's breaking his heart. He kisses the top of her head, patting her back. There's only been a few times in his life when he truly is speechless, right now is one of those moments. He has no idea what to say, what can he say?

"Once he came to my school, he stumbled in drunk as ever, I was getting an attendance award. He stumbled in and I'm not surprised, he stumbled out before my name was even called." Margo mumbles, shifting so she's more comfortable. "I was so embarrassed, I remember, plan as day, thinking 'Walk a little straighter Daddy, you're swaying side to side, and it's not just me who's watching, you've caught everybody's eye'. The entire class laughed at me and the teachers gave me the most pitiful looks. I didn't go home that night; I couldn't look at him or my mom." She shifts again and Tony knows she's on the verge of tears, he can feel her shaking from trying to not cry.

Tony's eyes soften and he pats her back again, it kills him hearing this. He's seriously died a little inside from this conversation. He thinks for a moment, they're alike, Margo and himself. He's never really thought about it, but they're very much alike. They both didn't have the best childhoods, only difference is Tony got to make a difference in this little girl's childhood. He gave her a fresh start, just like Margo's given him a fresh start.

"If I've learned anything from him it's that my kids will never have to say 'walk a little straighter Daddy'." Margo mumbles, curling even further into Tony's side.

Tony kisses the girl's head; he still has no idea what to say. He can't say anything that'll make that situation any easier on her. Before Tony can even utter a word Margo sits up and kisses his cheek.

"At least now I have you Daddy, and you're leading me just fine. You're the only man I'll ever truly love." Margo smiles at Tony, eyes filled with so much affection. She hugs him, burying her face in his neck.

Tony can't breathe, his lungs won't let him, and it's not because of Margo's hug. Never in his entire life has he loved anyone more than his little princess. He still has no idea what to say, so he settles for hugging the girl back, placing a soft kiss to the back of her head.


	34. Suspension

*Age 6*

"Excuse me?" Tony asks, this can't be happening.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the school Mr. Stark." Margo's teacher repeats from the other end of the phone line.

"Why exactly?" The billionaire questions, already getting up from his desk and heading for the door.

"We're having some problems with Margo." The teacher explains.

He can hear the screaming kids in the background and wonders exactly what it is Margo has done. "Problems? What kind of problems?"

"I'll explain when you get down here Mr. Stark."

A dial tone assaults Tony's ear and the Iron Man hangs up with a huff. Problems with Margo? He's never had any problems with Margo. Minutes later Tony is at Margo's elementary school and ready to talk to her teacher.

He navigates through the halls, stopping at the correct room. He's been here too many times to forget where the room is. He opens the door, walking inside the classroom. He steps awkwardly to keep from accidentally stepping on one of the little rug rats laying on the floor drawing.

"Mr. Stark!" The teacher says, coming up to Tony, Margo in tow behind her. "Why don't you go ahead in my office with Margo and I'll be there in just a minute."

Tony takes Margo's hand and leads the girl to the teacher's office. "What'd you do Margo?"

Margo glances up at him before looking back down, grumbling something under her breathe. She sits in one of the chairs in the office, frown on her lips with her arms crossed.

Tony gives a knowing smile, she's pouting. She only pouts for one of two reasons: One, she wants something, which obviously isn't the right choice. Two, she knows she's done something wrong and is going to get in trouble for it. Choice two was the better choice. "Princess," Tony says again. "What'd you do?"

Margo doesn't say anything, she just pouts in Tony's direction.

"Mr. Stark," The teacher says, walking into the office and sitting behind her desk. Tony sits in front of her, watching his daughter out of the corner of his eye. "Margo got in trouble today, and unfortunately, we have to suspend her, but only for a day."

Tony blinks and his mouth falls open slightly. "Suspension? She's six! What on earth did she do that was so bad?" Tony's surprised to say the least, Margo has never had problems at school.

"She said some things that we don't allow in the classroom." The teacher informs him.

"Did she call someone stupid?" Tony asks. "I mean that's hardly grounds for suspension Ms. Taylor!" Tony angry, how could they suspend a little kid for saying stupid?

"That's not what she said Mr. Stark." Ms. Taylor informs, glaring at Tony. "She said something we DON'T allow in school at all."

Tony blinks, what don't they allow in elementary school? He blinks again before it hits him, she didn't. Tony looks at Margo, giving her a disapproving look. "Ms. Taylor what exactly did she say?"

"I don't use that kind of language Mr. Stark." Ms. Taylor says as she scribbles something down on a sheet of paper. "This is what she said."

Tony takes the paper and read it, mouth falling open again. These words, these awful foul disgusting words came out of his daughter's mouth? "I'm...sorry. I have no idea where she could've learned words like this." Tony can't believe his daughter could say something like this, so foul.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Stark, we think she may have learned it from you." Ms. Taylor says. "I've heard you on the news Mr. Stark; your mouth isn't the cleanest."

Tony grins sheepishly, that makes since. He's done a lot of things since Margo moved in, but cleaning up his mouth wasn't one of them. "I'm terribly sorry Ms. Taylor; I'll try to watch my mouth from now on. I completely understand why you're suspending her." Tony gets up and grabs Margo's hand. "We'll be leaving now." Ms. Taylor nods to the pair as they leave. Once outside Tony frowns at Margo. "Princess, you never ever repeat what Daddy says. What you said was grown up words, and you aren't a grown up yet." Tony explains, helping Margo into the car.

"Sorry Daddy." Margo mumbles, face a bright rose from embarrassment.

"It's alright Princess." Tony kisses her forehead before getting into the car himself. There's only one problem, how is Tony going to explain to Pepper why she has to baby-sit because the girl got suspended. Tony bits his lip, Pepper is going to give him hell for his mouth.


	35. Soccer Mom

*Age 7*

"Please Daddy?" Margo begs, violet eyes pleading.

Tony shakes his head, turning back to what he's cooking. "No Margo, just no."

Margo pouts, folding her arms and laying her head on the counter. "Why not Daddy?"

Tony rolls his eyes, taking the vegetables out of the pan and putting them on a plate. "That really isn't something Daddy's interested in." Tony places some vegetables on Margo's plate, handing the plate back to the girl.

"I'm not interested in vegetables." Margo mumbles, pushing the green and red veggies around on her plate. "But you make me eat them anyway. You're always telling me to try new things Daddy."

Tony nods sitting next to Margo with his own dinner (which consists of a cup of coffee). "That I am Princess. You should always try new things, that way you really know if you like it or not."

"Then why don't you try it? You can figure out if you like it or not." Margo says, taking a drink of her milk. "If you don't try new things doesn't that make you a..." She thinks for a minute, face scrunching up. "A hypo...a hippopotamus?"

Tony laughs, smiling at Margo. He wipes his eyes; it's been a while since he's laughed so hard. "That's hypocrite Baby Girl."

"Oh...So you aren't a hippopotamus?"

Tony shakes his head, laughing lightly. "Not to my knowledge, no."

"So you'll try it so you aren't a hypo...hippopotamus?" Margo asks, hopeful.

Tony sighs; he doesn't really want to be a hippopotamus as his daughter so lovingly calls it. What would he be teaching the little girl them, to run away from things she doesn't like? He sighs again; he'll give it a shot he supposes. "Fine Princess, you win. I'll give it a shot."

Margo grins happily at Tony. "Really?"

"Yes Princess, I'll give it a try." Tony really doesn't want to, but he won't tell Margo that.

"This is so exciting! We're going to have so much fun!" Margo yells, twirling around on the barstool she's sitting on.

Tony nods, oh yeah this is going to be loads of fun. The more he thinks about this, the less he actually wants to go along with it, but if it makes Margo happy how can he say no?

Tony has absolutely no idea how he got himself into this. He grumbles to himself pulling his pink 'Robins' shirt on, soft blue glow of the arc reactor standing out from the bright fabric. He pulls at his shorts (he always feels awkward in shorts); he really doesn't want to do this.

Margo walks into the room, pink uniform on and a soccer ball tucked under her arm. "Are you ready for practice Daddy?" Margo asks, flipping the soccer ball up in the air.

Tony catches the soccer ball, tucking it under his own arm. "As ready as I'll ever be to coach a soccer team." Tony has no idea how he got into this, he knows next to nothing about soccer (thank God for the internet and JARVIS), but he's happy he gets to spend more time with Margo. Even if it is just coaching her and a bunch of other girls in soccer.

"Thanks for agreeing to coach the team Daddy." Margo says as she hops into the backseat of Tony's car.

Tony merely nods, handing Margo a juice box before trying his hardest to get the soccer equipment in the backseat with Margo, it can't exactly fit in the trunk. He runs his fingers through his hair; he can't fit all this stuff in his car. "If this keeps up I'll have to buy a minivan." Tony jokes. He groans when realization hits him. "Oh God," He mumbles. "I'm turning into a soccer mom."


	36. Job

**To my lovely reader Ali: Yes, 'Walk a Little Straighter' is a song. Look it up, it'll bring tears to your eyes.**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 16*

"You're kidding." Margo says, looking at Tony. Once she sees that his face is completely serious she blinks. "Oh my God you aren't kidding."

Tony shakes his head, he's thought long and hard about this, this is exactly what he wants. "Nope, no joking, I'm serious Princess."

Margo scratches her head, she's never honestly thought about this before. Why would she have thought about it, Tony never really mentions anything about work. "Dad, really? You want me to work for you?"

"Yep, I've already got you a job laid out at Stark Industries, if you'll take the job." Tony offers, smiling at Margo.

Margo shrugs, she's really never thought about this. Tony never mentions work at home, or he tries not to. "You want me to-"

Tony cuts her off, a grin on his face. "Join the family business. I'm going to have to give my company to somebody one day, why not my daughter?"

"Dad, I don't know what to say." Margo mumbles, she's always pictured her first job at some crappy fast food joint or at some small town grocery store, never has she pictured it at some multi-billion dollar company. "What can I say? I always thought my first job would be at some crappy fast food joint."

Tony raises an eyebrow at Margo and rolls his eyes. "You're kidding right? With _me_ as your father you thought your first job would be at a McDonalds?"

Margo shrugs, she keeps forgetting Tony's not just a regular person, he's a billionaire (heavens knows how someone can forget that fact). "Sometimes I forget exactly who you are sometimes Daddy."

Tony scoffs. "How can you possibly forget a fact like that? Do you not look at any magazines?"

Margo shrugs again, looking at the magazine lying on the coffee table. Sure enough Tony's face is plastered across it, something about an exclusive interview with the playboy. Margo picks the magazine up, flipping through some of the pages. "I don't know. To me you're Tony Stark: Devoted parent. Not Tony Stark: Owner of Stark Industries, billionaire, genius." She explains, tossing the magazine back on the table. "I don't know if I'm cut out to work for Stark Industries anyway."

Tony shakes his head, sitting on the back of the couch. "Why not, you're a Stark." He doesn't understand, he thought she'd jump for joy at the chance to get a job, considering she's been looking for one for a month now.

"Not technically." Margo replies. "Technically I don't have any of your genes Dad. And I don't know how to run a business."

"One," Tony says, getting off the back of the couch. He's almost mad, almost. "How can you say you aren't a Stark? I raised you Margo, you're a Stark. No, you may not have my genes, but you are a Stark, through and through." Tony stands in front of Margo, standing just as tall as he can make himself. "Two, you have to learn Princess. You start at the bottom and work your way to the top." He places a hand on the girls shoulder. "If something happens to me before you're twenty-one, Pepper takes over the company until you're of age."

Margo shakes her head; she still had no idea what to say. "I don't know what to say, I really don't. I feel like you're giving me this job because I'm your daughter, not because I deserve it."

"So what if I am?" Tony asks, placing his hands on his hips. "What if I am giving you this job because you're my daughter? But I also think you deserve it, you've got a mind for business Margo. Sure you need some coaching-"

Margo stops Tony short. "Please tell me you'll coach me better in business than you did when you coached my soccer team that time."

Tony frowns, hands still on his hips. "Excuse you! I remember a certain someone asking me very nicely to coach her soccer team! Besides, I know nothing about soccer, and I know everything about Stark Industries and business."

Margo rolls her eyes. "Right, you just think you do."

Tony rolls his eyes at Margo. "So will you take the job Princess? You get a paycheck every two weeks. Plus you're the boss's daughter; no one is going to mess with you."

Margo taps her foot in a thoughtful manner. What's she got to lose? She needs the money, it's not like Tony doesn't give her money when she asks for it, but there's a difference between Tony giving her money and her working for it. And if she hates the job Tony will most likely understand and let her quit, sounds like a win-win. "Fine Dad, I'll take the job."

Tony grins, clapping Margo on the back. "Sweet! You start Monday." Tony looks at what his daughter is wearing. "But we'll definitely need to get you some new clothes; you aren't showing up to work like that."

Margo frowns at Tony and narrows her eyes, what's wrong with what she's wearing? Tony never lets her speak though because he's too busy pushing her ups the steps. "Hurry up! We need to get shopping!"

Margo frowns; maybe taking this job was a bad idea.


	37. Hickey

*Age 15*

Margo opens the door quietly; taking a quick look inside, making sure her dad isn't in the living room. She walks inside, placing her bag near the door and slipping off her shoes.

"You're late Princess." Tony says, walking into the living room from the kitchen. "Did you get held up at school?"

Margo jumps slightly, quickly zipping up her jacket before turning and smiling at Tony. "Yeah, Mrs. Masters wanted me to stay after for extra practice." She explains, heading for the steps. She gives a fake yawn, stretching her arms above her head. "You know, I'm pretty tired, I'm going to head to bed."  
Tony raises an eyebrow, placing his coffee on one of the tables in the room. "What's the rush, it's only six."

Margo nods. "Lots of homework and what not." She says, jumping up a few steps.

"I thought you said you were tired?"

"I am!" Margo yells, surprised, hands flying to her neck. "Sleepy and lots of homework." She stands there for a moment, hands still on her neck, watching Tony. She gives another fake yawn. "Well goodnight Daddy."

"Wait." Tony says and Margo stops in her tracks. "Come here young lady." Margo complies, walking back down the steps, zipping her jacket up more until it looks more like a turtle neck sweater. Tony kisses Margo's forehead. "You alright Princess?"

Margo nods quickly, tightening her jacket. "Perfectly fine."

Tony nods, hands slowly going to the zipper on her jacket. In one quick movement the jacket is undone and Tony is tapping his foot. "Then what's that?" He asks gesturing toward a purple bruise on Margo's neck.

Violet eyes widen and the girl mentally panics. "I ran into the wall."

Tony raises an eyebrow again. "And you got a bruise on that awkward part of your neck?"

"Yep, pretty much. I'm tired so..." She trails off, quietly heading for the steps.

"Not so fast." Tony says, grabbing Margo's arm and tugging the teenager toward him again. His fingers trace the bruise and he sighs, does she think he's stupid? "Who did it?" He asks venom in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about Daddy." Margo says, jerking away from Tony. "It's a bruise."

Tony laughs. "Princess, do you think I'm stupid I know a hickey when I see one! And that my lovely daughter is a hickey." Tony returns to his concerned/threatening demeanor. "Now who did it?"

Margo shrugs, avoiding eye contact. "The vacuum."

"Do you really want me to believe that?"

"I'd appreciate it." Margo answers, shuffling her feet.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Tony goes to answer it. "Stay where you are or you're grounded for a month." He warns, opening the door to see a boy.

"Hello Sir." The boy says, smiling at Tony. "I found this phone lying on the ground outside." Tony suddenly doesn't believe a word this guy is saying, he's seen that phone before. "And I looked inside and is a Margo..." He pauses for a moment. "Stark here?"

Tony leans against the doorway, arms crossed. "Did you?" He taps his foot, eyeing the boy, he just looks suspicious.

"Yes Sir, so does this belong to your daughter?"

Tony raises an eyebrow again. "I never said she was my daughter."

Margo suddenly panics, eyes widening again. "Run Andy run!"

Andy (the boy at the door) drops Margo's phone and starts running, Tony not far behind him. "JARVIS," Margo hears Tony say. "Lock all the doors, this guy isn't getting away."

Margo rushes after Tony and Andy, watching as Tony backs the boy into a corner. Tony pushes the boy into a corner, threatening look in his eyes. "You're the boy who did that to my daughter?"

Andy shakes his head, blonde hair bouncing around his face. "No Sir." Tony narrows his eyes and steps closer to the teenager. "Yes Sir."

Tony punches the wall next to the boy's head, hand making a loud cracking sound, but right now he's too angry to care about the pain. "You need to leave before I decide to kill you, got it?" Tony warns, punching the wall on the other side of the boys face. Tony glares at Andy, if looks could seriously kill. "Touch my daughter again and I WILL kill you, no questions asked."

Andy nods, swallowing and glancing at the man's hands on either side of his face. "Yes, Mr. Stark Sir." Andy swallows again and glances at Margo. "Bye Margo."

Tony moves Andy's head to look at him. "You don't even look at her, got it?" Tony growls out, removing his hands, and letting the boy escape his spot on the wall.

"Sir." Andy says as the doors unlock and he rushes out of the house.

Margo quickly heads to her room, aiming to avoid confrontation with her father. "Stop." Tony says and Margo stops in the hallway, sighing. "We need to talk. What the hell are you doing with a hickey?"

Margo sighs, rubbing her face. There goes her first boyfriend; he won't be back after that little stunt Tony just pulled.


	38. Crayon

**If you could see my face, it would be an angry face. My internet has been down for a while now and damn you Comcast for not freaking fixing it! Just damn you! :(**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 6*

Tony groggily walks up the steps from his lab; he's been in said lab since midnight, a breakthrough on his newest invention coming to him in his sleep. Not that he'll ever admit a breakthrough came to him in a dream. It is now eight o'clock in the morning and he needs coffee or sleep, whichever comes first.

He reaches his living room and silently thanks God that the kitchen is only a few feet away. The smell of fresh brewing coffee assaults his nose, just what he needs, a nice pick me up. He's only a few feet away from pure bliss when he notices _it_. "What the hell is that?" He asks, eyeing the rather odd line on his wall. "Am I seeing things or is there something actually there? Is that a line?" Tony walks toward the wall, examining the very colorful line. Is the line red? Tony shakes his head, backing up from the wall and aiming for the kitchen again, he REALLY needs coffee.

Finally Tony has his coffee and he's making himself comfortable on the couch, flipping through news stations. He settles for some depressing news that he doesn't really care about right now. He takes a sip of his coffee, eyes straying from the TV. He blinks, sitting his mug on the table, is that another line on the wall? "JARVIS, what's that on the wall?"

It takes the AI almost too long to reply. "It's a line Sir."

"I know that! What made said line?" Tony grinds out; he's not in the mood.

Again, it takes the AI much too long to reply. "A crayon Sir."

Tony thinks for a moment, why is crayon on his wall? His eyes widen and he turns his head, examining the walls. It's everywhere; crayon is all over the walls. Scribbles of different colors littering the walls, there's a flower or two here and there. "MARGO!" Tony yells, heading for the girls room. He's hoping he's wrong, hoping that it's JARVIS that's scribbled on the walls because he really doesn't want it to be Margo.

The billionaire, playboy, philanthropist walks into the six year olds room, finding his daughter happily coloring a picture on her bed.

She glances up and smiles at him. "Hi Daddy."

Tony seats himself on the girl's bed, crossing his legs and looking at the picture Margo is drawing. "Princess, Daddy has something to ask you."

"What?" She asks, pink tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she concentrates on the picture in front of her.

Tony lifts Margo's head, causing the child to drop her crayon. "I want the truth, okay?" Margo nods slowly and Tony continues. "Did you draw on the walls?"

Margo bites her lip and nods. "Yes Daddy."

How she managed that, Tony would never know. He checked on her before he went to the lab, she was fast asleep, and she normally wakes up at seven. An hour alone and the six year old has managed to redecorate the entire living room. "Margo, I've told you not to draw on the walls." Tony warns.

"I know Daddy." Margo replies, looking away from Tony. She glances back at him. "I'm sorry Daddy."

Tony sighs, what's he going to do with her? "Why did you break the rules Princess?"

"I ran out of paper." She explains, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then where'd you get that paper?" He asks, pointing to the current picture Margo is working so hard on.

"I found it in your office."

Tony blinks, an hour alone and she manages to redecorate _and_ go through his office. "I don't keep blank paper in my office." Tone replies skeptically, picking up the drawing. He examines it, frowning. This is his yearly report on the company, the one that takes him a year to write. "Princess, did you draw on anything else in Daddy's office?"

Margo takes her father's hand and leads him to his office, showing him exactly what she's drawn on.

An hour alone and the young Stark manages to redecorate, color Tony's yearly report for him, and color every important document known to man in his office. Seriously, what is he going to do with her?


	39. Fight

**With "Victim of Love" blaring from my computer, I write this. **

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 13*

Margo slams her hands down on the cafeteria table, glaring daggers at the person in front of her. "Excuse me?" She asks, obviously angry.

The brunette in front of Margo scoffs flipping his hair. "You heard me." He clicks his tongue, repeating his earlier statement. "You're just some bitch whose parents left her."

Margo eyes the boy, sizing him up. "And you're just some idiot who I don't care about." She shoots back, going back to her lunch. She picks up her sandwich (a sandwich made for her by Tony) and takes a small bite. Suddenly the sandwich is swatted from Margo's fingers and she frowns, watching as her lunch falls to the floor. "I was eating that." She says simply.

"Not now you aren't." The boy says and his friends laugh behind him.

Margo bites the inside of her cheek, one thing she's learned from Tony, never back down from a fight. And a fight is exactly what this guy is looking for, now all she has to do is wait for him to throw the first punch. "You owe me a sandwich." She states, turning back-yet again-to her lunch. She munches on some pretzels while eyeing the boy out of the corner of her eyes.

"Listen Bitch," He suddenly says, twirling Margo's chair around so she's facing him. "My girl has a problem with you, and when my girl has a problem it becomes my problem." He glares at Margo, trying to make himself look more intimidating than he actually is.

Margo blinks up at him, she doesn't understand teenagers. "If your girl has a problem with me, why doesn't she deal with me?" It's a simple question and Margo really doesn't understand the answer.

"Because I fight my girl's battles."

"Is she incapable of fighting her own fights? I don't see why she'd ask you of all people to fight for her anyway." Margo replies, snarky as ever.

"Is everything a joke to you?" The boy spits, glaring at Margo.

Margo shrugs her shoulders, pulling her hair into a ponytail; she knows exactly what's coming next. "Funny things are." She replies smirking (a very Tony Stark-ish smirk) at the boy.

"That's it! I'm tired of your mouth Stark!" The boy growls out, jumping at Margo, tackling the girl to the ground.

"Tony Stark!" Pepper yells. "Margo, you go to your room. Tony will be up in a minute." Margo rolls her eyes at Pepper but goes to her room anyway. "Tony Stark!"

Moments later Tony's rushing into the living room, tripping over himself in the rush. "What Pepper? What's wrong?"

Pepper taps her foot at Tony and points up the steps. "Your daughter got in a fight!"

"So when she gets in trouble she's my daughter? But any other time she's your daughter?" Tony laughs and Pepper gives him a blank look.

"Tony this is serious!" Pepper exclaims, frowning at the owner of Stark Industries.

"What happened?" Tony asks, wiping his grease ridden hands on his pants.

"You go ask her that, and don't encourage her."

"What? Pepper I'm hurt you actually think I'd encourage such behavior!" The red head gives Tony another blank look. "Fine, I won't." He takes the steps two at a time, heading for Margo's room. He doesn't get what the big deal is, if Margo's not hurt what's the big deal? If she's hurt they've got a problem because Tony will hunt whoever hurt her down. He rasps his knuckles against the wooden door. "Princess, open up it's me." The door slowly opens and Tony walks inside wiping his hands on his pants again. He shuts the door and sits on Margo's bed Indian style. "I heard you got in a fight."

Margo finally looks at Tony; it's the first time she's looking at him since he came in the room. "I did."

Tony winces when he sees Margo, the teenager has a black eye and her nose is still trickling some blood. Her face is scrapped up and she's got bruises littering her arms. Whoever hurt her he's going to hunt down. "What happened?" Tony prays that the other girl looks worse.

"He wouldn't shut-" Margo starts, but Tony stops her.

"_He_? My daughter took on a boy?" Tony's smiling without meaning to. "Please tell me you won?" Margo gives Tony an annoyed look and he sighs, leaning back against the pillows on the bed. "Fine, fine, go on."

"He wouldn't shut up Dad, he wouldn't. And I knew the moment he started talking he was looking for a fight, so I gave him one. You told me to never back down from a fight." Margo explains.

Tony scowls, the moment Pepper hears that she'll scold him...again. "I also told you to never throw the first punch."

"I didn't," Margo reassures. "He tackled me, I just fought back."

Tony nods, frowning when he spots blood on Margo's jacket. "You got blood on your jacket."

"It's not mine, it's his." Margo answers swiftly.

Tony smiles again without meaning to. "You drew blood!" He cries happily, goofy smile still on his lips. "Seriously, who won?"

Margo shrugs. "According to Brittany Mike, the boy that tackled me, left with a broken nose and a mild concussion, I didn't think I hit his head against the floor that hard."

"My daughters a scrapper!" Tony yells happily, jumping up. She won a fight, against a boy, this is definitely one of his prouder moments. He's always proud of Margo, no matter what the girl does, but this is just awesome.

"Tony!" Pepper yells from downstairs, obviously hearing Tony's comment. "You better not be encouraging her fighting!"

Tony glances at Margo, and places his index finger on his lips, indicating for her to keep quiet. "If Pepper asks no internet for a month, got it?"

Margo nods, smiling at Tony. "Right Dad."

"Now then," Tony says, leading Margo downstairs to get some frozen peas for her eye. "What's the last name of this Mike boy?" Margo may have won the fight, but this Mike boy still hurt his daughter. As promised he's going to hunt him down.


	40. Miss Him

*Age 19*

If Margo is completely honest with herself she really misses him. All this is so strange and new, she has no idea what to do. He's always been around to help her adapt to whatever she needs to adapt to, and now he isn't there. It's like being lost at sea, you want to do something other than swim, but you can't until help arrives.

She looks out the window of her apartment, she hasn't talked to him in a while, and she thinks it's been at least a week and a half. Rain rolls down the glass of the window and Margo is suddenly reminded of a time that seems so far away.

She grabs her phone, fingers itching to dial all too familiar numbers. She tosses the phone back down, she can't. She's determined to go a little while longer without him. This is stupid and she knows it, all this to prove a point. She fingers her phone again, dying to just call and get it over with.

Thunder crashes outside and Margo winces. She grabs Tony the teddy bear off her bed, bringing the bear close to her chest. She buries her nose in the soft plush of the bear, smiling at the familiar sent. More thunder crashes and Margo hugs the bear tighter, trying to ward off the feeling of needing to call him. He's so far away right now, but one phone call and he'll be here as soon as possible. She can't call him though; she's trying to prove something. Prove what? She can't remember exactly what it is she's trying to prove, but she's trying to prove something all the same.

More thunder crashes and odd shadows dance across the walls. She buries her face in the old teddy bear, hiding from all the strange things. This is all so strange and new, she doesn't like it, it's not what she's use to. Strange shadows dance across the walls, mocking her. Scaring her just so she'll call him, but she isn't giving in, she's got something to prove.

Her grip on the bear tightens when lightening strikes and rain starts pelting the window. This is all so new and she just needs something familiar to calm her down, to let her know she's safe. She feels out of place and doesn't like it; she isn't supposed to be here.

She really does miss him, she really and truly does, but she's proving something. She touches the phone again, fingers searching for all too familiar buttons. She shoves the phone away even further, she's proving something here, and she isn't going to give in, not now. It's been so long, too long to give up now.

Violet eyes glance out the window, watching as rain falls outside. She's never seen it rain like this, she has but not alone like this. Thunder crashes and she jumps slightly, squeezing the life (if it was alive) from her old teddy bear. She needs something familiar to calm her down, she's almost afraid.

Thunder rolls over and over again, it's like a never ending sound. Strange shadows dance across the walls again, mocking her. Even the familiar teddy bear seems new and strange. She tosses the bear down, no longer comforted by its familiarness. She knows what she needs to calm down, to be happy, but she's got something to prove. She hates this, fighting like this, but they're too similar not to fight.

Shadows dance and thunder crashes, she reaches for her phone. Fingers swipe across familiar numbers, dialing a number long forgotten in her mind but memorized by her fingers. She places the sleek black square to her ear, listening for any indication they've picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It's a familiar voice and Margo silently wonders if she should've tried to prove anything in the first place.

She bites her lip, still wanting to prove something, she's come so far. But everything is strange and new and different, she doesn't like it. The familiar voice brings tears to her eyes and she doesn't even know why she's crying. "I'm scared." She mutters, thunder crashing and shadows dancing. There's a familiar sigh and she's back home, home where she belongs; but home is so far away right now. "I miss you." She finally says, it's barely audible but she says it all the same.

"I miss you too Princess." Tony's voice floods her ears and she's home, where everything isn't so strange and different.

She's given in and called him, but who cares? Sure she had something to prove, but she doesn't now, she's given up on proving anything. She really does miss him (along with everyone else), and she just needs the lull of that familiar voice.

"I'll be there tomorrow Princess." Tony says and Margo's happy, much too happy for such gloomy weather.

"Promise Daddy?" She questions, hands grabbing her teddy again, bringing the bear to her chest again.

"Promise."

Suddenly everything isn't so strange and new and different. Everything is familiar and safe, it's home.


	41. Adoption

**It's been quite some time since I've updated. But I've been so busy! My mother was in the hospital and I just got back from vacation this morning. Enjoy the update!**

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Before Adoption*

Tony's nervous, he knows he is, but he won't let it show. He can't let it show.

"Sir," JARVIS says. "The adoption agent is here."

Tony nods and finishes buttoning up his shirt. He's nervous, beyond nervous, but he can't let it show. He's Anthony Edward Stark, he does not get nervous.

He rushes down the steps and races toward the door. This meeting has to be perfect, if it isn't, he won't get what he wants.

"Mr. Stark?" A lady with glasses asks.

Tony nods and motions for the lady to come inside his home. She walks inside, seating herself on the couch. "I'm going to cut right to the chase Mr. Stark."

"You can call me Tony." The billionaire offers, giving the agent a very charming smile as he places a cup of coffee in front of her.

She blinks up at him. "Mr. Stark." She says again. "Is this a two parent household?"

Tony sits in the armchair farthest from the couch. "Does JARVIS count as a second parent? Or Pepper?" He's trying to make light of the situation because that's what he needs, it's too serious for him.

The lady gives him a blank look, writing something down on her clipboard. "That wasn't a joke Mr. Stark."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Tony says. He bites his nails, a horrible habit he's picked up recently. He is trying to be funny, but she doesn't need to know that.

The agent rolls her eyes, blue eyes Tony notices. "Do you drink Mr. Stark? I've read about multiple accounts of your drunken antics. And I noticed the bar."

Tony can't deny the fact that he drinks, everyone knows he does. "I do. But I can cut back; I will cut back for my child."

She writes something on her clipboard and Tony frowns, that clipboard can't be good. "Mr. Stark, there is no cutting back; you don't drink when you have a child, a young child like you're wanting. Especially one that may come from a drinking home. Will you have time for a child Mr. Stark? You do own a company. And we suggest new parents take six months off for a good transition."

Tony's nervous again, it seems like he's giving all the wrong answers. He bites his nails again, fiddling with his own coffee cup. "I can take as long as I want off."

She writes something again and taps her pen against her cheek. "The company, you can take time from that. But being a superhero, can you take time from that Mr. Stark?"

Tony stops all his movements; he knows he's going to give the wrong answer to this question. He bites his nails again, drawing blood from one of his fingers; he really needs to quit biting his nails. "I can't guarantee that I'll get six months off from that. But I'll take as much time as possible." He hopes that's what she's looking for; he can't give a better answer. The agent scribbles something down and Tony wishes she would stop writing, every time she does it looks bad.

"Noted Mr. Stark." She says, readjusting her glasses. "We normally ask our clients parents about if they think they'll make a good parent but..." She trails off, looking at Tony.

"Right." He says. "My parents aren't around."

"Do you think they would've recommended you for adoption?"

Tony seriously thinks about the question, did either of his parents know him well enough to actually answer that question? He's nervous again, this isn't going the way it should at all. "Honestly, probably not. Neither one of my parents knew me well enough to know."

She writes something down again and Tony bites his lip, he really wishes she would stop writing. "Well, it's been nice talking to you Mr. Stark." She gets up, fixes her skirt and heads for the door.

Tony can't stop himself from speaking; the words come out before he actually knows he's talking. "This didn't go well, did it?"

The adoption agent gives Tony a confused look, raising an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about Mr. Stark?"

"This meeting," Tony replies, rubbing his eyes. "It didn't go well, I'm not going to get to adopt am I?"

"I can't answer that now Mr. Stark." The lady replies, putting her clipboard under her arm and grabbing for the doorknob.

"You don't have to lie to me." Tony shoots back, a spot of venom evident in his voice. "I'm not stupid Miss, I'm sure you knew that, I can read people. You just don't want to tell me I bombed this interview." Before the young lady can speak again Tony is continuing. "I'm sorry you don't think I deserve this child, I truly am. Sure, it'll be just a one parent household, and I can't always be a stay at home mom, but I can guarantee that this child will get all the love and care in the world." Tony's almost angry, almost. "I've got an entire team that will love this child, just as much as I will. This child would never do without and would always have someone there to love them." He takes a deep breathe and turns away from the agent, heading toward his lab, he needs time to think. He turns back slightly, looking at the lady standing in front of the door. "I'm sorry you don't think I deserve this child. You can show yourself out."

"Mr. Stark." The agent says and Tony stops, turning toward her. "Tony, we'll be in touch." She smiles at him and walks out the door.

Tony grins; he knows that's good news. Maybe he'll get to adopt after all.


	42. Sweet Sixteen

**Took me soooo long to write this chapter. I'm not even that happy with it. Oh well, nothing I can do now. Seems like I'm always making poor Clint do the dirty work.**

**- Love-me-Some-Pie**

*Age 16*

"Can you please just keep her busy for a few hours? Take her shopping or something." Tony asks Clint. "I need her out of the house."

"Why?" Clint asks, tapping his foot at Tony.

"Because I have to set up for her Party." Tony explains. He rolls his eyes, he's told Clint about this party a billion times the past month. It's Margo's Sweet Sixteen today, and everything has to be perfect. "Please Clint? Everyone else already has jobs helping me set up."

Clint sighs, he doesn't really want to take a teenager shopping, and he barely wants to take himself shopping. "How long do you need her gone?"

Tony grins, victory. "At least three hours, it'll take us that long to set up the decorations, not to mention getting all of Margo's friends here."

Clint nods rolling his eyes; he can't believe he's agreed to this. "Fine. Where is she?"

"In her room." Tony says, rushing to his lab, where everything is hidden.

Clint walks up the steps and to the teenager's room, it's hard to believe she's already sixteen. It seems like just the other day he was teaching her how to shoot that Nerf gun. Clint laughs, that was a good memory, and Tony had been so annoyed at them. He knocks swiftly on the door and hears a small come in in return. He walks into the room, glancing around for the birthday girl. He spots her sitting at her desk, computer in front of her. "Whatcha doing birthday girl?"

"Facebook." She replies quickly, glasses sitting at the bridge of her nose. "I'm replying to all my birthday wishes. Something you want Uncle Clint?"

Clint peaks over the girl's shoulder, eyeing the blue and white webpage. He shrugs; he's never been able to understand Facebook. "Actually, I'm here to take you shopping or something."

"Or something?" Margo asks, closing her computer and swiveling in her desk chair. "What's the or something?"

The archer thinks for a moment before smiling. "Are you up for going to the petting zoo?"

Margo jumps up out of her chair, jacket already in her hand. "Sweet beans lets go!" She grabs Clint's arm and drags him down the steps. "JARVIS tell Dad I'm at the petting zoo with Uncle Clint."

"Yes Miss." JARVIS replies. "Happy Birthday Miss."

Margo grins. "Thanks JARVIS."

As soon as Tony hears the door click close he smiles. "Alright JARVIS, it's time to set up for the party." Margo told him she didn't want a big expensive party, but Tony can't help himself. His original idea was to have her Sweet Sixteen at a castle in Paris but as soon as he voiced the idea to his daughter she shot him down. This party was a major down grade from his original plan. He grabs his phone, calling Pepper. "Are you taking care of the cake?"

Pepper sighs at Tony. "I still think you should've baked the cake yourself Tony! It would've meant so much more!"

Tony sighs. "Pepper, do you really want a repeat of her eighth birthday?" For Margo's eighth birthday Tony tried to bake a cake and it didn't turn out so well. The birthday cake literally got up and walked away. Needless to say no one wants a repeat of that incident.

"No, no never mind. No one wants a repeat of that day." Pepper shutters at the thought. "The bakery said we could pick up the cake whenever we want. I don't know if I can fit it in my car Tony, after all you ordered a pretty big cake."

Tony shrugs. "It'll be fine Pepper. Go get that cake. Bye Pep."

"Bye Tony."

Tony pulls out his list, glancing at it. Get Margo out of the house; check. Get Pepper to pick up the cake; check. Tony dials another number, still so many things he has to do before Margo and Clint get back.

"Natasha, are you taking care of the decorations?"

"Yes Tony. Steve and I are picking them up right now. We'll be there in a while to put them up." Natasha answers obviously irritated that Tony had interrupted her.

That's another thing he can cross off his list. "Great! Have you heard from Bruce?"

"Yes, he said he's picking up all the presents now. He should get there about the same time we do." Natasha explains and Tony can hear Steve say something in the background. "Scratch that, Steve said he'll be there a little later than us."

Tony sighs; he probably should've taken care of the presents himself. "That's alright. Thor, have you heard from Thor?"

"I didn't think you gave Thor a job?" Natasha asks.

"I didn't but how do you get a hold of someone on another planet? I don't think that cell phone I gave him gets inter-galactic service." Tony explains, running his hands through his hair. He doesn't want Thor to miss this, after all someone only turns sixteen once, but how do you get a hold of someone on another planet? Tony doesn't exactly have time to go to Asgard (not that he knows where it is).

"I'm sure he already knows Tony. You told him last month that you were having a party for her, and Thor isn't one to forget."

Tony nods, she's right, Thor never forgets anything. "You're right. Thanks for the help Natasha. Bye." Tony doesn't even get a goodbye, the line just dies.

Tony looks at his list again, checking a few more things off before smiling to himself; this is going just the way he wants it to. He glances at the clock; Margo's friends should be here in less than hour.

Margo laughs happily as she pets the baby goats in front of her. "Look at them Uncle Clint! Aren't they cute?!" She gushes, hugging one of the babies.

Clint laughs, busy loving on his own baby goat. "Yes Margo, they're adorable." Margo laughs again when the goat tries to eat her purse. Clint smiles, and glances at his watch, they've been here at least two hours and they're at the end of the zoo. "Margo, how about you go look at the birds one more time and I'll meet you there in a minute?"

Margo shrugs as she walks towards the bird exhibit.

Clint grabs his phone calling Tony. "Tony, we're done at the zoo."

"Shit!" Tony curses. "I need more time Clint!"

"I can't give you anymore time." Clint says, shooing away a goat that starts chewing on his pant leg. "We've been through the entire zoo Tony. What else do you want me to do?"

"Ponies." Tony says like it's the answer to all the problems in the world.

"Excuse me?"

"Ponies, Margo loves ponies." Tony repeats. "Take her to a stable or something."

Clint rolls his eyes. "You want me to find one of those in New York Tony?"

"I bet there's one upstate." Tony replies with a hint of venom.

Clint's lets out an exasperated sigh. "You want me to take her upstate?"

"No, just...think of something Clint. I don't care. Take her to play paintball, or just go get ice cream. Take a walk up wall street. I don't care Clint; do something I need more time."

Clint grits his teeth; he'll get Tony for this. "Fine." He snaps, ending the call. He walks up to Margo, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ready for part two of your birthday outing?"

Margo blinks up at Clint, raising an eyebrow. "Part two? Did you call Daddy to tell him I'll be home later?"

Clint nods. "Sure did Kiddo. C'mon, we're going to get ice cream." Clint pushes Margo the entire way back to the car.

"Alright Thor a little to the left." Tony instructs the God. He needs just a little more time, the decorations aren't quite ready and Bruce hasn't shown up yet. "Perfect!" Tony shouts when Thor has the banner in the perfect spot. "Thanks so much Thor. Pepper, where'd you put the cake?!"

"It's on the table Tony, but there's a problem..." Pepper announces, biting her lip.

"Problem? What problem?"

"They spelled her name wrong." Pepper mutters and Tony rushes to the cake.

"I paid good money for this cake! Enough money for them to not spell her name wrong! I want this fixed!" Tony yells, glaring at the misspelled name on the cake.

"Tony there's no time to fix it." Pepper says, patting the man's shoulder to calm him down. "Margo'll understand Tony. One little mistake is alright Tony, not everything can be perfect."

Tony sighs nodding, Pepper's right not everything can be perfect. "I know, but really? Misspelling her name, I'd rather of had them misspell 'happy' or 'birthday'."

"I know Tony." Pepper sighs; the next few hours are going to be the longest ones of her life.

Clint sighs; he can't keep Margo entertained any longer. They've been gone nearly three and a half hours and Margo's demanded to go home, explaining she really just wants to spend the rest of the day with her father and the rest of the family. Which is why they're now not too far front the front door and Clint is silently praying Tony got his text, because he never replied to it. Clint's pushes the front door open quietly, stepping into the home, Margo's not far behind him.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells, jumping out from various hidden places.

"Jesus!" Margo screams, eyes widening and a hand on her heart. "Dear Lord, don't do that! You scared me!"

Tony's the first by Margo's side, laying an arm across her shoulders. "Happy Birthday Princess. This is your surprise party."

Margo frowns. "I thought I said I wanted a simple party." She glances around the room, taking in all the people (some she's not too sure she actually knows) and all the decorations.

"It was either this or that party in Paris I wanted." Tony explains, shrugging.

Margo frowns, taking off her jacket and placing it on the coat rack. "I was not having a party in Paris Dad!"

"Why? Most kids would kill for a party in Paris." Tony explains, leading the girl to a group of her closest friends. "I'll leave you to your friends Princess." Margo smiles gratefully at Tony before the billionaire walks off.

After the party has ended and everyone is gone Tony seats himself on the couch next to Margo. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"I did." Margo says happily, playing with the sleeve of her shirt. "Thanks Daddy."

Tony lays an arm over Margo's shoulder and grins widely at her. "Well, I'm glad you did. It isn't the party I wanted, but it'll do." Tony laughs before getting up from the couch and walking down to his lab. "There's one last present I have for you."

"Dad..." Margo whines. "You've already given me enough today."

Her comment goes unnoticed as Tony continues to his lab. "You've wanted one for a long time." Tony yells up at his daughter.

The birthday girl blinks, what has she wanted for a long time? Margo goes to follow Tony but instantly stops when she hears the genius walking back up the steps. "Dad, what are you-"

Tony lets out a low whistle and something comes running up the steps. "You've asked for one every birthday since day one." Tony explains and suddenly Margo's face lights up.

"Dad you didn't?!" The girl lets out a loud giggle when a small fluffy white puppy starts jumping around her heals. She picks the puppy up, a black collar adorning its neck. "Balto." Margo reads off the dogs tag. She sits the puppy back down and rushes toward Tony, wrapping him in a hug. "Thanks Dad, but where did you find a Samoyed puppy?"

"Wasn't all that hard to find." Tony replies, kissing the girls hair. He's happy her sweet sixteen turned out perfect.


	43. Gone Pt III

**Look! It's a bird! No it's a plane! Oh no, it's just an update. A very wonderful update perhaps. **

**- Love-Me-Some-Pie**

*Age 14*

Tony's running out of options, he knows he is. He has no more options and no more time, everything's running out. He doesn't know what to do now; he's done everything he can think of.

"What if it was just some random person Tony?" Steve offers, he knows the billionaire is running out of options. "What if it wasn't someone looking to hurt you, but merely kidnap someone."

Tony turns to face the star spangled man with a plan. "That's even worse." He mutters, rubbing his eyes, he knows his eyes are bloodshot. He hasn't really slept at all since she's been gone; he hasn't really done much of anything. "What am I going to do Steve? I'm running out of time."

Steve bites his lip; he doesn't know what to tell the genius. He thinks for a moment, hands drifting to burying themselves in his pockets. "I don't know Tony, I don't know."

Tony nods crossing his arms on the table in front of him and laying his head on top of his arms. "I'd like to be alone Steve."

"Tony," Steve starts. "I don't think that's-"

"Go away Steve." Tony's voice is getting more irritated by the second; he just wants to be alone right now. Alone with reality, because the reality is...he isn't going to find her, she's gone. "GET OUT STEVE!" Tony yells, sending a deathly glare towards the soldier.

"Tony I-" Steve starts but Tony doesn't let him finish.

"STEVE GET THE HELL OUT!" Tony's screaming, but he can't help it. He has to let his anger out someway, even if it is yelling at someone who doesn't deserve to be yelled at.

Steve doesn't try to say anything this time; he merely gets up and walks out of the home, leaving the billionaire to suffer in silence.

Tony buries his face in his arms, he needs to face reality, but he can't bring himself to. Who wants to face the reality that their child is gone? He jolts up when his phone starts ringing. He slugs toward the phone, praying it's her. The only thing keeping him alive is his last little shred of hope that she'll turn up.

"Hello?" His voice is dull and flat, it doesn't even hold the confidence it use to.

"...Dad..." A hoarse voice mutters, coughing slightly.

Tony's eyes widen, there's no way, and it can't be her. But it sounds like her, which means it is her, which means she's okay. "Princess, where are you?" It comes out before Tony even knows what he's saying.

Margo blinks open her eyes, squinting slightly at the light that assaults them. She runs her tongue over her lips, glancing around the room. She stops when she sees a phone lying on the table next to her, these people; they honestly aren't stupid enough to leave a phone lying near her, are they? She waits a moment, but only a moment, to see if someone comes for the phone, when no one does, she grins slightly.

Struggling for some time she manages to free her hands from the rope tying them to the back of the chair she's on. She reaches for the phone, glancing around one last time before dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice isn't at all like her father, it's too dull.

It takes her a moment to find her voice, tears threatening to leave violet eyes. "...Dad..."

"Princess where are you?"

She blinks; she doesn't know what to tell him, mostly because she doesn't know where she's at. She looks around, looking for any type of sign that can give away where she is. "Harbor..." She mutters, reading the sign at the other end of the room she's in. "I don't know, it says harbor."

"Are you still in New York Princess?"

Margo shrugs, though she knows Tony can't see it. She doesn't know where she is, or how long she's been gone. "I...I think so."

"Princess, you listen to me. Who took you?" Tony questions, voice laced with anger.

Margo shrugs, looking around once again. "I don't know. A man, that's all I know."

Tony, in all honesty, is about to cry. He can feel the tears welling in his eyes, the familiar sting of salty tears. He's so happy; he may not know where she is, or who took her. But she is alive, and that's all he could ever hope for.


	44. Spirit Week Day One: Celebrity Day

*Age 14*

"Dad! Can I borrow one of your shirts?!" Margo yells sticking her head out of her bedroom door.

"Why do you need one of my shirts?!" Tony yells back, flipping a pancake. He hears the soft thud of feet as they hit the floor.

"Spirit week." Margo replies like it's the answer to everything. "Can I borrow a pair of your pants too?" Margo questions, walking into the kitchen.

"I'd bet money my pants are too long for you." Tony says, handing Margo a plate of pancakes (his cooking has gotten better over the years). "I repeat, you need my clothes why?"

"Spirit week." Margo answers, taking a bite of her pancake. "I know you're old Dad, but even back when you went to school they had spirit week." Tony shoots the girl a look and Margo grins. "Today is celebrity day. My celebrity: you."

Tony gives her a lopsided grin. "Really?"

"Duh." She says, taking another two bites of her food. She chews for a moment before swallowing. "One, I don't have to buy a costume. And two, everyone knows who you are, therefore it'll be easy for people to guess who I am."

Tony grins again before rolling his eyes. "Whatever you want kiddo. You know where my shirts are, and pants, don't you?"

Margo nods, finishing her pancakes and smiling. "Does that mean I can borrow your clothes?"

Tony shakes his head, downing his cup of coffee in a matter of ten seconds. He pours another cup and makes his way into the living room. "Yes Margo, you can borrow my clothes."

"SWEET!" Margo says happily, rushing up the steps and into Tony's bedroom. She rushes around, digging through draws in search of clothes that will sort of fit her.

Tony sips at his coffee, flipping through TV channels. This has become a normal routine for him; he gets up, makes pancakes (sometimes waffles, he hasn't exactly mastered the art of waffle making), and sits around on the couch flipping through TV channels until it's time to take Margo to school. Glancing at the clock he frowns. "Princess! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

"Coming Dad!" Margo bounds down the steps, backpack hanging off one shoulder and a sharpie in her hand. "Just one final touch." She mutters, walking toward a mirror and uncapping the sharpie. She scribbles on her face for a few moments before turning and grinning at Tony. "What do you think?"

Tony glances up from grabbing his car keys. "What the hell is that on your face?" He laughs out, smirking and heading for the front door.

"It's facial hair! I can't be THE Tony Stark without facial hair." Margo explains, tugging on her shoes and walking after Tony. "Do I make a good you, Dad?"

"Margo Stark," Tony says, opening the car door for his princess. "You make a most wonderful me."

Margo giggles, jumping into the seat of the car. "I do try."

Tony rolls his eyes, he doesn't know what to expect with the rest of this Spirit Week.


	45. Piano

*Age 10*

Margo sticks her tongue out in concentration, staring at the back and white keys in front of her. She brings her hands up to the keys and "lets the music flow" as her piano teacher says.

Tony winces and drops the wrench he's using on the ground. He covers his ears, glaring at the ceiling. "JARVIS, what's the horrible noise?"

"Sir," JARVIS answers, "its Margo, she's playing piano."

Tony winces again as another sour note reaches his ears. "What's she playing? Or...trying to play?"

"She's playing..." JARVIS seems to wince as several wrong keys are played. "Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."

Tony frowns slightly, he really enjoys Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, or he use to before his daughter...ruined it. "Is that what her piano teacher has taught her?! How to mess up perfectly good sonata's?!" Tony covers his ears again as he heads up the steps from his lab into his living room. Tony Stark can handle a lot of things; Margo's piano playing isn't one of them. He sets next to the girl on the piano bench, stilling her hands with his own. "Princess, I love you, but I don't think playing piano is your calling."

Margo turns toward the man of iron and frowns. "Did it really sound that bad?" She sniffs slightly. "I've been taking piano lessons for almost a year and I still can't play anything!"

"Maybe," Tony offers, this is one of the rare occasions he's going to give fatherly advice (which he isn't very good at). "You should start with something simpler, like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and then work your way up from there." He smirks slightly, that may be the best fatherly advice he's ever given the ten year old.

"I was supposed to be able to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Start like eleven months ago. I quit! I can't play piano at all!" The child slams her hands down on the keyboard and the keys give a shrill groan in protest.

Tony winces again, the shrill sound ringing in his ears. He takes Margo's hands away from the keyboard and places them in her lap. "Don't take it out on the keyboard it's already been put through enough today. Fine, you can quit and let the piano win. Or you can try again, and by again I mean start with Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and know that you tried your hardest to succeed at playing piano. Your choice kiddo." Tony grins, on second thought THAT is the best fatherly advice he's ever given.

"Fine, I won't quit because I don't want the piano getting the better of me." Margo mutters, digging through the sheet music in her piano lessons folder. She grabs a set of sheet music and places it in the stand. "Thanks Dad, you really helped."

Tony kisses the top of the girls head and stands, getting ready to head back to his lab. "You're welcome Princess." He winces when another sour note reaches his ears. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her not to let the piano get the better of her.


	46. Christmas Tree

*Age 6*

Tony sighs, watching as the six year old runs about the tree farm attempting to find a tree. Pepper thought it was a good idea for Tony and Margo to spend some time together; "what better way than picking out a Christmas tree?" She had said and shoved him out the door.

Tony rolls his eyes and follows Margo (he doesn't want the girl getting into trouble). "Princess, be careful!"

Tony doesn't really know how to do Christmas; his family was never big on the holiday. He always got presents. . .but he's never decorated a tree or anything of the sort. When you grow up like Tony, you tend to miss all the little things in life, like decorating Christmas trees. He doesn't even know how to buy Margo presents for Christmas, he usually has Pepper go out and buy presents if he needs them but something tells him Pepper isn't going to go for buying his daughter presents.

"Daddy!" Margo yells from somewhere in the maze of trees (he accidentally took his eyes off her). "Daddy this is the tree I want!"

Tony weaves his way through the maze of trees until the six year old is in his line of sight. He walks up to her, examining the tree she has her heart set on. "It's kind of small, don't you think Princess? I mean, our house is rather large." The tree can't be anymore than five feet tall, Tony looks like a giant compared to it. It's a full tree, branches all beautiful and green, but rather short.

Margo frantically shakes her head. "It's not small it's perfect!" She gives Tony her best puppy dog eyes. "Please Dad?"

He sighs, if she wants it, why deny her? "Alright Princess, if this is the tree you want, this is the tree we'll get."

The girl jumps around happily, hugging Tony's legs. "Thanks Dad."

"Anything for you Princess."

Buying a Christmas tree isn't that hard. . .maybe the rest of the holidays will be just as easy.


	47. Spirit Week Day Two: Twin Day

*Age 14*

Tony taps his fingers against the kitchen counter as he sips at his coffee. Margo still hasn't come down from her room yet and she has exactly twenty minutes before they have to leave. "Margo Stark! What on earth is taking you so long to get ready?!"

"I'll be down in just a second Dad! I'm still not finished getting ready!" Margo replies and Tony can hear her foot steps as she scrambles around her room.

"Please tell me you aren't trying to impress some boy Princess, that's the last thing I need." The genius mutters more to himself than to Margo. He sips at his coffee again, watching as time ticks past on the kitchen clock. Tony finally blinks and frowns, thirteen minutes have passed and Margo still hasn't come down from her room. "Might as well call Pepper and tell her I'm going to be late coming in." His fingers swipe across familiar keys and he waits patiently for Pepper to answer her phone.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Pepper questions.

Tony sighs, he knows Pepper is going to be upset with him, but maybe not too upset since it's mostly Margo's fault he's going to be late for work. "Ms. Potts, how are you this morning?"

"Tony, cut to the chase, you never ask he how my morning is unless you've got bad news." He can hear the frown in Pepper's voice.

"Well...Margo's still getting ready for school..."

"So you're going to be late to work, right? And here I thought you actually wanted to come in on time. Its fine Tony I'll hold off your meeting as long as possible."

"Thanks so much Pepper!" Tony sighs in relief, she wasn't nearly as mad as he thought she might be.

"Welcome Tony."

The line goes dead and Tony slides his phone back into his pocket. "What happened to saying goodbye?" He mutters to himself as he takes a sip of his now cold coffee. "Margo! What on earth is taking you so long?!"

"No need to yell Dad. I'm right here you know." Margo mutters as she takes a bite out of her (burnt) poptart.

Tony blinks at his daughter, what on earth is she wearing? "Princess, what are you wearing? It honestly looks like the seventies may have vomited on you."

Margo smiles brightly at Tony and readjusts her tie dyed shirt. "It's twin day at school Dad. I told you last week Brittany and I were dressing alike." She takes another bite of her poptart and downs her entire glass of milk in five seconds flat and grins at Tony again. "C'mon Dad, you're going to be extra late if you don't hurry!"

Tony sighs, it's not the dressing alike he has a problem with...it's the being seen in public with her dressed like that. He sighs once again and grabs his car keys; he supposes he can forgive Margo for dressing so outlandishly...just this once.


End file.
